Shadows and Bayonets
by AutumnsRose45
Summary: Hellsing and Iscariot fight over a new weapon in the form of a mysterious young woman. Who's hands will she fall into and what effect will she have on the war against Millenium? Violence, AAxOC. Mangaverse. ON HIATUS.
1. Prologue: A mediocre Vampire

Chapter 1 - Prologue: A Mediocre Vampire

Andra was confident in her skills as a Hunter. She'd been working on her own for years, after all. She'd caught a scent on the air earlier that evening, wafting through the streets, far too subtle for humans to recognise.

The scent of a vampire.

She'd followed it for an hour or so through the suburbs of London, before snatching yet another scent on the air - ghouls. She grimaced and focused on her senses. She'd learnt to trust her instincts. A minute or so later, and she had an estimate of four ghouls, all created by the same vampire, whose scent informed her that it was male, and that he was painfully mediocre.

But even a mediocre vampire was a dangerous one to humans, and it had already killed four.

Andra sighed, a curious mixture of sadness, pity and boredom, and walked briskly towards an abandoned, derelict warehouse, towards the vampire and his ghouls. The windows were nearly all broken, the product of youths with nothing better to do, and the brickwork was crumbling and old. There were no lights on inside, and to all who cast their eyes to the building, there would be nothing suspicious. However, to Andra, the scent of monsters and blood was thick in the air, making her unusually fine senses tremble slightly, as they always did when confronted with the supernatural or bloodthirst.

She knew the vampire was on the fourth floor, with two of his ghouls. The other two were on the second. She decided to dispatch the ghouls on the second floor before destroying their master.

She reached the door, and pulled it open with a creak, then quickly began to climb the stairs without trouble. Her eyesight was excellent in the dark. She reached the second floor in moments, slipped her sword from its sheath in her belt, and decapitated the two ghouls before they'd even had time to screech and groan from her presence. Swiftly continuing upstairs, she found the room which held the monsters she hunted. A gory scene greeted her: the body of a young woman had been mutilated, random body parts scattered carelessly about the room, her fresh blood decorating the old wooden floorboards. One ghoul sat munching hungrily on an unidentifiable piece of flesh, oblivious to her presence. The other saw her and began stumbling towards her, groaning. But her real prey stood leaning against the opposite wall, idly licking blood from the tips of his fingers.

He was tall and lean, with short brown hair, and eyes that glowed a dull, dirty red in the darkness. Mediocre indeed, she thought. She had learned from experience that the stronger the vampire, the redder the eyes.

"Seems someone lost her way," he murmured in a soothing voice. "Don't worry child, come here. Let me look at you. My pets won't harm you."

The vampire looked her over, a slight smile on his face. She had a small frame, with dark brown hair that fell to the middle of her back, a pale face and a set, determined jaw. She was not beautiful, but nor was she unattractive.

_Pretty enough_, he thought snidely.

She was looking at him evenly with irises that were black as night.

"I have not lost my way, vampire," she said gruffly. "I have come to destroy you, as I did your other pets."

The vampire seemed amused. "Have we now? I think you'll find me a greater challenge than that of these silly things". He bared his sharp, white teeth in mockery.

Andra let her sword reflect the light of the moon from one of the broken windows so that it glimmered dangerously in the darkness.

"My sword is many times brighter than your eyes, monster," she sneered, and she rushed towards him as fast as the eye could follow, and swiftly and easily impaled him through the heart with her blade. The vampire's eyes widened with shock, before he turned to ash and crumbled to the floor, along with his minions behind her. She cocked her head to one side, focusing on her senses. Nothing tingled, and the scent of vampires and ghouls was a dead one.

She carefully wiped her sword on her sleeve before replacing it in its sheath, smiling as she recognised a job completed. She bowed her head for a few moments, in respect to the six who had died tonight, then she went to the nearest window and climbed outside, letting herself fall the four floors, dark shadows puddling at her feet. She landed neatly, and briskly started walking away, far from the London suburbs, heading North.

After all, she wasn't far from the Hellsing Manor...and she didn't want to be found there.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I'd really appreciate some R&R because this is my first fanfic. I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but the next one will be a lot longer, plus Alucard and Integra will make an appearance. Yay! **


	2. The Hunt Begins

Chapter 2 - The Hunt Begins.

Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing sat behind her smooth, highly polished desk, her thumb and forefinger grasping the bridge of her nose in annoyance.

"It was just killed? By whom?" She said, trying to wrap her already tired mind around the conundrum.

Her faithful butler, Walter C. Dorneaz, stood straight as he tried to give his master some kind of explanation for the unfathomable.

"We don't know, Sir. Alucard and Seras arrived on site with the second division, but the vampire had already been dealt with, along with the four ghouls. A body, heavily mutilated, was also found. We estimate we arrived on site an hour or two after the vampire had been slain."

"That's the third time in two months, Walter. Someone is killing our vampires for us. Could it be a rival organisation? Iscariot, even?"

"I don't think Iscariot would step in if London was in dire peril, Sir Integra, yet alone for one rogue vampire. This is our territory, after all. And as for rival organisations, I suppose it is a possibility, although I'm fairly certain that we would have heard something about it."

"Humph", grumbled Integra, lighting up a cigar. "Then what's killing them? A human would have to be very skilled to deal with such creatures. Do we have a vampire with a God complex on our hands?" She grumbled without mirth.

"Alucard commented that it didn't smell like the work of a vampire", replied Walter evenly. "But he also said it was not human."

Sir Integra blew out a cloud of smoke, thinking, her crystalline blue eyes tired. Her fair blonde hair fell over her shoulders gracefully, giving the impression of an ice queen from story books. She drummed the desk impatiently with her fingers.

"What of Alucard?" She asked simply.

"He's...suitably annoyed", Walter replied vaguely.

***

Alucard was very angry. For three out of the last five times he'd been allowed out in London to slaughter the undead, he had found his job already completed for him. He was getting very bloodthirsty, mainly for whoever was stealing his fun. And worst of all, he had no idea who was doing this. He'd caught the scent of whoever it was, smelling faintly of vampire, yet not being vampire at the same time. It annoyed him no end.

He stormed about his chambers, grumbling incoherently to himself. The slayings had been efficient and clean...whoever was killing had no interest in having fun with his victims. How boring, he thought to himself.

Seras, on the other hand, was pleasantly cheerful about the whole thing, as usual.

"As long as whoever it is is killing the bad vampires, we have no need to worry, Master!" She had grinned. "Less ghouls about, who's complaining?"

She'd shut up fairly quickly after glancing at Alucard's face.

He was just wondering how to best escape the Manor and track down the mysterious hunter without Integra's knowledge when he felt a buzz in the back of his mind, paired with Integra's voice: "Alucard?"

He grumbled and phased through several walls to quickly arrive in his Master's office to answer her call.

"Yes, my Master?" he enquired in his baritone voice.

Integra tapped the end of her cigar so that the ash fell in the small ashtray on her desk. "I have a mission for you, Servant", she said cooly. "You are to find the hunter that is stealing our prey."

Alucard grinned from ear to ear in pleasure, his mind already racing ahead, planning the best and most interesting punishment he could administer as justice for his lost prey.

"Of course, my Master", he chuckled, bowing with great flourish. He had nearly phased out from the room when Integra called him back.

"Alucard..." she smiled, clearly enjoying toying with him. "Bring whatever it is back. Alive."

Alucard growled in annoyance, his grin vanishing, and stormed through the wall far less gracefully than before.

His Master was so boring.

***

Alucard had gone back to the murder site, where still nothing had been touched. The blood of the young woman and of the ghouls had dried to a sticky mess, but the vampire's remains were simply ashes. Most of the ashes had been blown away in the wind, but there was a little stuck in between the cracks of the floorboards. Alucard found these ashes, and rubbed a little between his forefinger and thumb, spreading deep grey on his white gloves. He frowned. He hated having such disgusting low-life on his person. He sniffed it tentatively and amongst the scent of vampire and death hung the cold, metallic smell of silver. He swept his eyes around the room, but there were no bullets or empty shells, and no holes in the walls from firing guns.

If whatever he was hunting was a vampire, it would have to be skilled to wield a silver blade. Yet still he believed that this wasn't the work of a vampire. He would have sensed it when he'd gotten there earlier. He growled in his throat in frustration. To think he'd have to drop a level...

He released energy restriction to level 2, the sigils on his gloves glowing dimly in the dark. With his now improved vampiric senses, he sniffed the ash once again. The scent of silver was far clearer now, but there was something else, a definite scent of not only the dead vampire but a second, more powerful one. He frowned in confusion. So the hunter was a vampire? He sniffed again. There was something else in that scent, something dead...something interesting.

Could Hellsing have come across a creature that was only part vampire?

***

Andra was far away now. She feared she had tarried far too long in London. It was, after all, already patrolled by the Hellsing Organisation, yet the vampire attacks were many, and she could not help but seek them out when she sensed them.

The night was fading, but she didn't worry. After dealing with the vampire and ghouls earlier, she had wandered to the outskirts of London, readying herself to leave for a new place to hunt. It was what she had been doing all her life - wandering and hunting. There simply was nothing else to do.

She sat calmly in a small park she had found, a little duck pond in front of her, young trees swaying in a light breeze. The air was cool, but it did not bother her. Weather was all the same to her, though that upset her. She longed to know what the sun on her back felt like, and what it was like to be so cold that one's teeth chatter.

The sky took on a rosy shade in the East, and she smiled. Her fears that she had stayed too long were proved when she had felt a slight tingling in her veins a few hours earlier, and instinctively knew that whoever it was was searching for her. She had played with the idea of going back to deal with it, when she had tried to really taste that tingling flavour.

Male, vampire, back at the warehouse... The warehouse was far behind her now, but she was able to sense him. That was impressive. Either her senses had suddenly improved very dramatically, or he was very strong. She had decided on the latter, and presumed Hellsing had finally sent an agent out for her. She was aware that Hellsing vampires, though she doubted they would send out the one she had heard of.

The sun was risen fully now. She stood up from the park bench, made sure that her sword and throwing knives were concealed behind her long travelling coat, then began her journey northwards.

***

Alucard growled in distaste. The sun was risen, and he had had a difficult time catching the hunter's scent on the wind, given that he had so little to work with. But he was sure his prey was travelling North. He glared at the sun grumpily...how he hated it. A soft breeze blew his way, and suddenly he caught a strange, musky scent. He grinned, a discomforting expression, and adjusted his tinted glasses. With a bit of luck, this hunt could be a lot of fun.

***

Andra was a fast traveller. By nightfall, she was in Ireland. Of course, she hadn't walked all the way like a human. She'd used her own means of transport more than once. She had been to Ireland several times before, and loved it. The air was clean and fresh, the landscape was beautiful, and the beaches were soothing. Really, she thought, I am a girl of simple pleasures.

She had allowed herself a rest when she had arrived, and sat on a sandy beach, looking at the water dreamily, already planning where to go next. Definitely abroad, when she'd hunted here for a short while. There were far less attacks in Ireland than in London, in general. She briefly considered settling down here and giving up on the Hunting, but dismissed the thought almost as soon as it popped into her head. She knew nothing else but the hunt.

She lay back on the sand and looked at the stars, twinkling so beautifully on their midnight blue canvas. They made her feel... happy, and they reminded her of her parents. She toyed vaguely with the small locket she wore around her neck, and relaxed for a moment, mulling over her own life, and frowning when she found there wasn't much to tell. She breathed in deeply, tasting the air like one tastes a fine wine, and found the familiar, rancid taste of ghouls...lots of them. Another breath, and she had the slightly more pleasant scent of a vampire. She concentrated, and let her senses hone in on the vampire and ghouls, finally resting on a village not far from her.

She rose, and left the beach, going to the nearest road, where she found a signpost. She used her senses again to get her bearings, then cross referenced the vampire's location with the places on the signs.

And with that, she headed for the village of Badrick.

**A/N: So what do you all think? I'll be switching between viewpoints a lot during this story so I can get lots of different characters in and such the like. Please R&R, you know you want to!**


	3. Memories

Chapter 3 - Memories.

Alucard had moved quickly, following the scent of the Hunter he seeked. The move to Ireland surprised and intrigued him, but he did not doubt his vampire senses. Her scent was getting stronger. He followed it around lanes and fields, rocky outcrops and villages, and found a beach where the scent lingered faintly in the air. It wasn't an unpleasant scent, yet still it frustrated him. He had not encountered it before and didn't know what to expect. The scent of death clung to it like a frightened child to it's mother.

Earlier that day, Integra had gotten word of a vampire attack somewhere in Ireland. Walter quickly gave her the details - twenty or so ghouls were expected to have taken over a large house, with one master vampire. Integra checked the files quickly and signed for the order to be given to search and destroy, with Seras and twenty well-armed men. She hoped Alucard wouldn't take too long in his own search.

Andra reached the house quickly. It was quite beautiful - old and interesting - seemingly vacant. Iron-wrought gates blocked it from the road and the style of the building was rather aristocratic. She sighed at the destruction she knew she would find inside. Her senses were completely clogged with ghoul. She wrinkled her nose, and opened the gates with ease, slipping through the bars before carefully and quietly closing them again behind her. She focused her mind on the creatures so close to her, and slipped into the shadows.

She caught all the faint details of the night, from the distant hooting of an owl, to the tiny, faint shadows the moon cast against crickets in the grass, and to the smell of fresh, hot blood mingled with dead flesh behind the stone walls of the house. Her sword was unleashed from it's sheath in a quick, smooth movement, and Andra became nothing but darkness; a moving shadow around a glimmer of silver, as she approached the door.

She phased through it easily, quickly mingling with the darkness inside, and was immediately confronted with three ghouls. She cut them down with only the sound of her slicing blade to accompany her, and continued to the first set of old, wooden stairs. Adrenaline rushed through her, cutting off all other sounds, but her eyes were stronger even than a vampire's, and she found and killed the next ghoul with a swift stab through the neck, its cold, dead blood spilling on her hand and wrist, wetting the hilt of the sword.

She ignored it automatically and was continuing through the house, when she sensed a pack of ghouls in the next corridor. She tried to listen through the adrenaline, and heard... shots? Her eyes widened. Was there somebody else here? She furrowed her brow and focused, battling through the barrier of ghoul-scent.

Vampire.

It was another one, female, different to the master. She was younger and she still smelled like a human. Very young. She frowned, and caught the scent of humans. Quite a few. And there were traces of vampire in their smell, except for one, a strong scent, far upstairs, who smelled of death as well. She stood in the shadows, unsure of herself, and attempted to make sense of what she could feel in the building.

1) A master vampire male , upstairs, with a strong human who had killed tonight.

2) A young female vampire in the corridor with an estimate of ten or twelve ghouls.

3) Around ten humans, most of them on the floor between this and the master vampire's, with about five ghouls.

She was confused. What were humans and vampires doing here together? She couldn't smell humans as easily as she could monsters, and the overpowering smell of ghouls had distracted her from the other vampire. The shots she had heard continued in the corridor. She hesitated, but the desire to destroy the ghouls won her over, so she melded with the shadows and turned the corner.

Bodies of ghouls were strewn haphazardly around the floor, gaping holes in their chests or heads. The vampire she had sensed was standing at the far end of the corridor, a large cannon-like gun on her shoulder. A few other ghouls were stumbling towards her, screeching inhumanly. The vampire didn't only feel young, but looked it too - a curvy, blonde-haired girl who looked a little younger than herself, with a pained expression and eyes that shifted from ocean blue to flashing red as she watched. She wore a strange yellow uniform that Andra decided was rather impractical, but as she looked closer...

...the badge of Hellsing was sewn onto her shoulder.

Andra stood motionless. This vampire was from Hellsing. Hellsing. They were so close to her!

A wave of old memories flooded through her mind.

_Her mother, dead before Andra had opened her eyes, black shadow clinging to her._

_The scent of death, recognisable even then._

_Her father, a vampire, eyes as crimson as a bloody rose, sparkling with bloody tears._

_"Keep your arm straight when you stab, Andra!" Laughter._

_Learning about the night, and the shadows._

_Her father, trying to teach her to read minds and see the future._

_Reading night after night in libraries they came across as they travelled._

_Her father's death._

She was carried back in the rush of memories, hurtling downstream, drowning in the loneliness that was her life.

_She sat quietly in an old house, long since abandoned, in a small, remote village in England. The moon was large and full, a bright eye watching over the happenings of the night sleeplessly. She awaited her father patiently, reading a book as easily as if daylight was streaming on the pages, loosing herself in an epic fantasy wherein the Prince would soon vanquish his foes and save his dear princess._

_And then, a broken, distressed voice in her head. Her father, the bond between them weak and fragile, called to her. The book slipped from her fingers._

_"Run, Andra! Keep far from Hellsing!"_

_His voice, full of desperation, faded slowly, and a vision of a clear, dark night resounded in her head, the moon a sharp sickle, and a star fell from the sky._

_And then he was gone._

Andra was lost in her memories, and felt the pain she had tried so hard to bury well up in her chest. It had been 37 years since her father had been killed and that mysterious image had come to her. She had done no hunting on every night when the moon resembled that sharp sickle for a long time, but her father's last contact with her remained unfathomable.

She stood in shock, forgetting the violence around her, her mind slipping from her hold on the shadows, until suddenly, a voice pulled her back to reality with a jolt.

"Hey!" The Hellsing girl was shouting at her, pointing her huge firearm at her with suspicion. "Who are you?"

Andra blinked, and remembered where she was. She realised she had been so distracted with Hellsing's appearance and her memories that she had released the shadows that hid her from sight. She swallowed. She was still gripping her sword, the blood on the hilt drying rapidly. She resisted the urge to wrap herself in shadow and run. She could get herself out of this. Running would cause further suspicion.

She slowly slid her sword into its sheath, then put her hands up in surrender.

"I'm sorry", she said apologetically, "I seem to have run into your mission. I was killing ghouls, as you are".

The Hellsing girl narrowed her eyes, keeping the gun shouldered in precaution.

"What are you?" She demanded.

Andra cursed inwardly, and her mind began racing to some kind of explanation as to how an obviously non-human woman could be seen as no threat to Hellsing.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt something gather in the back of her mind. A presence. She had been paying no attention to her senses! The Hellsing girl started shouting something, but Andra had already closed her eyes, focusing on what she had felt, and began to unfurl the presence in her mind. She gasped aloud.

There were two. She couldn't remember ever feeling such strong scents, not even her father was as strong as one of these! Her whole being was buzzing with their presences. She pushed the panic she felt welling up inside her away and focused. One was a vampire, male. The strongest vampire she had ever encountered. She hadn't imagined that anything could be as strong as this one felt! The second was a male human, or part human at least, and again, his presence was so strong in her mind that she thought all of the other scents and sights and sounds would be pushed clear out of her head to make room for him.

And the worst of it was how close they were.

Her eyes flew open in terror. She looked at the Hellsing girl.

"Run!" She yelled. "There's something coming!"

The vampire looked a little confused, then her eyes widened. Andra breathed a sigh of relief. The girl believed her. Even an agent of Hellsing didn't deserve to run into the two she knew were approaching.

"Come on!" Andra turned towards the window, ready to make a quick escape.

There was a bang, and a cloud of smoke billowed up in front of her. She jumped back in surprise at the dark hole in the floorboards in front of her, then turned to the girl. Her gun was pointed at the hole, the barrel smoking slightly.

Andra's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Don't you understand?" she yelled furiously. "You'll be killed if you stay here!"

The vampire looked at her with a strange expression of pity, suspicion and determination.

Andra gaped at her in anger and confusion. Why wouldn't she come with her? Did she want to be killed? And then, her greatest fear became reality.

**A/N: Woop, chapter 3! I thought I'd put in a bit more about Andra, although why she fears Hellsing will come later. Let me know how you think its going, and thanks for reading! **

**A/N: This chapter was updated 1/09/2010**


	4. And We Shall Meet in Battle

Chapter 4 - And We Shall Meet In Battle.

Andra felt the presence of the strongest vampire she had ever felt enter the corridor. She spun on her heel to face him.

He was more than six feet in height, a wide, insane grin on his face, wearing a long deep red trench coat and old-fashioned hat, with a mess of jet black hair falling around his ivory-pale face gracefully. He looked at her, then casually removed his orange-tinted glasses. Her heart leaped with fear at the sight of his eyes, a bright, bloody crimson that glowed with power and bloodlust. They were the sort of eyes that could haunt and terrify a person for a hundred lifetimes, for they were without mercy or guilt, and the pupils were small with madness and anticipation. Anticipation for the kill.

She took an involuntary step backwards in terror, her mind screaming to run, for the figure in front of her would surely kill her. Every other conscious thought fled from her mind, as if trying to escape from this monster as well.

Then the vampire's grin widened impossibly, revealing sharp, gleaming teeth, and a cruel, spine-tingling laugh echoed through the corridor.

"So this is our little Hunter? She doesn't look much".

It was suddenly as if a switch had been flicked in her head. She bristled with anger. How dare he mock her and her powers and skill as a Hunter? The sensible part of her mind still screaming to flee was overthrown by steely determination. If she was going down, she would do it fighting!

Her sword was out, ringing fiercely in its own battle song, and she launched herself towards him, gathering her shadows around her as she did. She caught a cocky smirk from him, and smiled grimly. As if in slow motion, she saw him prepare to turn and let her run past, while reaching into his trench coat, presumably for a weapon. She focused, let herself become completely absorbed by her shadows and leapt up, neatly pirouetting over the vampire, then slashing downwards with her sword towards his shoulder. She flipped the sword in her hand so it was pointing behind her, turned to shadow again, and phased through him. Then she slammed it backwards into his stomach, before wrenching the blade from his flesh, spinning to face him as she did so. She flung herself into a backwards somersault to widen the space between them, let a few of her shadows fall, and swung her weapon in front of her, preparing to defend herself or attack again.

The whole scene lasted no longer than four seconds. The vampire looked momentarily surprised as his blood sprayed from the wound in his shoulder and stomach, then he grinned madly and pulled out a silver pistol from his trench coat. Andra bared her teeth, a growl escaping her, as she saw his finger slowly squeeze the trigger. She dodged, moving faster than she ever remembered moving before, but the bullets rained on her relentlessly - far too many for the average pistol. She turned to complete shadow again and slowed, and the bullets passed through her with no more than slight discomfort. She frowned. They were silver tipped.

She flipped and spun to avoid the majority of the bullets, and flicked a silver throwing knife from a hidden wrist guard, it landing squarely in his throat, throwing his head back with a jolt. She darted towards him, preparing to finish him, but he recovered impossibly fast, the knife still jammed in his throat, and suddenly she found herself being held with her back against his chest and stomach and a gun at her head, as her sword was wrenched from her grip and tossed casually to the side, the metal ringing on the wooden floor.

She tried to turn to shadow, but her energy was running low, and she knew she would not be able to turn fast enough to avoid the damage the gun would do. She struggled against the arm that secured her around the neck and shoulders for a moment, realised his immense strength, and braced herself for the shot.

A deep chuckle rang through him. She shivered as she felt the vibration against her back.

"So she does have some spark, does she?" He murmured in an amused voice. Andra wondered why he hadn't shot her yet, and tentatively tried to taste his presence with her senses. She immediately wished she hadn't. His prodigious strength combined with their close proximity overpowered her senses completely. Aside from being unable to read anything of him, due to the sheer amount there was to read, it made her head ring.

He laughed. "Don't even try it, little one. You'll only hurt yourself..." - he lowered his voice to an animalistic growl - "...and I promise, there is nothing that can save you there."

Andra struggled with the instinct to whimper and wriggle free, and stayed still and silent, feeling the blood from his wounds seeping into the material on her back. Then she felt a gentle prodding in the back of her mind.

She smiled grimly. If there was one thing she knew, it was how to protect herself mentally. She threw up barriers in her mind and blocked him out completely, focusing on that prodding and forcing it away from her thoughts.

And as she did so, she remembered two things. The first was that the young girl vampire was standing casually ahead of them, watching the scene in amazement. Was this monster vampire working for Hellsing?

The second thought was of the other powerful presence she had felt only moments earlier. As soon as she thought about it, the scent leapt out at her, and a dark figure emerged from the far end of the corridor, behind the young girl vampire.

The monster's grip tightened on her, and she couldn't help a slight cry escape her lips. Then there was a flash of silver ahead, and the Hellsing girl fell to her knees, a long, sharp blade protruding from her throat.

Andra gasped in shock as the girl fell on her side, gasping for breath, her breathing ragged and torn, as countless other blades erupted through her body.

The monster who held her growled angrily and shifted his weight slightly as though expecting attack. The figure with the silver blades approached slowly. He walked with a long, confident stride, each footfall loud and foreboding. Andra studied him closely with wide eyes. He looked taller even than the vampire, and more heavily built, with broad shoulders. He wore the attire of a priest, complete with cassock and a large silver cross that glowed slightly in the dim light. He had hazelnut coloured skin, short, ruffled blonde hair and a square, stubborn jaw framed by heavy stubble. He wore glasses, and behind them glowed hard emerald eyes. A long, thin scar ran from the corner of his jaw line across his cheek. In each hand he carried a bayonet.

He took in the scene, and grinned almost as madly as the vampire, stopping by the body of the girl, who was whimpering pitifully. He chuckled.

"Don't worry young lady", he almost crooned. "Yer not dying yet. I haven't pierced yer heart". His voice was rough and deep, and he spoke with a Scottish accent.

The vampire let the gun at her head fall to his side. "Hmmm", he murmured thoughtfully. "Agent Alexander Anderson, Special Division 13: The Iscariot Organisation?"

Anderson smiled. "Right ye are. And ye must be Alucard. The Hellsing family pet."

Andra stiffened. The way they addressed each other immediately set her on edge. Her instincts prickled at the cloud of tension that filled the air as the two monsters sized each other up.

Anderson was continuing to approach them. "An' who's this?" he enquired, fixing Andra with his bright green eyes. "Another poor victim of the great Alucard?"

Alucard didn't answer, but held her tighter still to him. She was beginning to have trouble breathing. He growled in warning.

"She is mine", he said simply.

Anderson raised his eyebrows with a grin and eyed her suspiciously. "Vampire filth have the right t' nothing", he replied evenly. "I suggest ye let her go".

The gun at Alucard's side whipped up, but Anderson was just as quick. The bayonets slid into Alucard's shoulders, centimetres above her head, and there was a deafening bang as Alucard's bullet found it's mark in Anderson's forehead. Andra used the quick skirmish to slip from Alucard's hold and flatten herself against the wall. She felt weak and limp, and utterly helpless. Anderson was slumped against the opposite wall, a splatter of blood framing his head like a bloody halo. Alucard pulled the bayonets from his flesh and flung them to the floor.

"Stupid priest", he muttered. "Brave, but a fool". Andra looked at the Hellsing girl and went to her. She wasn't sure why, but she felt compelled to help her.

She looked at her wounds, then quickly pulled the bayonet from the girl's throat. The girl cried out in pain, but the wound soon began knitting itself together.

"You'll have a scar there", said Andra gently. "I'm Andra. What's your name?"

"Seras", replied the girl. Her suspicion seemed to have been replaced by gratitude. "Seras Victoria. And thank you".

Seras' eyes flickered to gaze over Andra's left shoulder, and she felt the shadow of Alucard standing over them. He looked at Andra.

"You'll be coming with me".

She stood straight, prepared again to fight with her remaining strength to escape from this monster.

The body of Anderson got up.

Bayonets ripped through Alucard's chest as the priest laughed manically, twisting the blades. Alucard pulled free of them with a grunt of surprise, spun round and started letting out a round of bullets at him, but Anderson was fast, and dodged them quickly, running Alucard through again and with such force that he was slammed into the wall, pinned by the blades.

Anderson let a torrent of bayonets at him from his sleeves, leaving Alucard looking like a bloody pincushion. Anderson turned and glanced at Seras and Andra, and suddenly sheaths of paper were fluttering around them room, somehow being pinned to the walls and windows of the corridor.

"Can't have ye leaving now, can we?" he grinned. "Not for the best part o' the show". He turned back to Alucard, and drew two long blades. And then, as if it was the easiest and most normal thing in the world, he lopped off Alucard's head, a fountain trail of blood following it as it flew through the air and rolled down the corridor.

"Amen".

Anderson laughed insanely. "What a disappointment!" he yelled, then as an afterthought; "Bloody Protestants screw everythin' up".

He turned to Seras and Andra. Seras shrank into the wall, her eyes fixed on the head of Alucard.

"Master..." she whispered shakily.

"Yer'll be joinin' him in hell soon enough, monsters", he growled.

Andra was weak, and scared, but somehow, still managed to take offence at being labelled 'monster'.

"I'm no monster". She said, trying to make her voice strong and confident.

He laughed. "Tricks, demon? Ye can do better than that, surely!"

Andra frowned. "I'm not a monster", she repeated, and was pleased when her voice didn't shake. "And I can prove it".

That wiped the grin off his face. "Can ye now?"

Andra walked to the nearest window slowly, hoping to high heaven that her beliefs turned out to be true. She had guessed the papers were a barrier to monsters. But Andra was only half vampire, and no monster. She lifted her hand, and opened the window, sticking her hand into the cool night air, untainted by blood and death. She briefly considered trying to run, but decided Anderson would cut her down before she'd gotten far at all. And she didn't want to leave Seras at his mercy in any case.

There was a stunned silence. She turned to look at Anderson and Seras. Seras looked like she had seen a ghost. Andra guessed that she had naturally assumed she was some kind of monster after watching her and Alucard's fight earlier. Anderson was glaring at her.

"Why did he want ye?"

"I'm not sure. Because I've been hunting his monsters, I think."

Anderson was clearly torn between the proof she had given him and his own absolute certainty that she was a demon.

Something flickered in Andra's mind.

"There are people coming", she said slowly. "Humans".

"And how do ye know that?"

She cursed inwardly. Why couldn't she just keep quiet?

A blade flashed into Anderson's hand.

"What are ye?" he demanded, and raised the bayonet in warning.

Andra stared at the weapon, dread filling her, bracing herself for a world of imminent pain.

The bayonet shattered in a shower of silver.

Anderson spun round in surprise, throwing the useless hilt to the floor, for his gaze to meet with Sir Integra's cold glare, a smoking gun in hand.

"Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing", he said slowly. "To what do I owe the honour?"

"The girls belong to me, Anderson", she replied icily.

"Really", he smiled. "I disagree".

"Whether you agree or disagree is irrelevant. You are out of your territory and have attacked my agents. This is an offence to our organisation's agreement".

Andra stared at the strong, proud woman with the cold demeanour in front of her and tasted her presence. She was human, with a strong character. A leader through and through. Integra caught her gaze.

"As for you, Hunter, I would like to welcome you to Hellsing".

Andra's eyes widened in surprise, while Anderson made a strangled growling noise.

Andra had no wish to join Hellsing. She wanted to be as far away from them as possible.

Integra narrowed her eyes, then turned to Anderson.

"Leave".

Anderson laughed. "Ye expect me to follow yer orders?"

Integra looked behind him.

"Yes, Anderson, I do. Not least because the vampire you just beheaded is coming back to life as we speak".

Anderson spun in disbelief as a pack of bats suddenly began swirling around the room, tweeting angrily. He swiped at them in anger as they revealed a regenerated Alucard in their wake, grinning psychotically, gun in hand. He moved in front of Integra protectively.

Anderson snarled. "I'll leave, Hellsing. But next time I'll slaughter ye all."

Sheets of paper started to pick themselves off the wall, to gather around his feet.

He laughed, suddenly, and quick as a shot, reached out and grabbed Andra by the wrist.

"I'll be takin' the girl though", he grinned, and as Andra struggled in shock, the paper covering her vision, she glimpsed the faces of Alucard and Integra, pure anger and disbelief clouding their expressions as Integra reached towards the papers in vain.

And then everything went black, as she slid from reality.

**A/N: OK, so this was a pretty long chapter. Hope you don't mind, but it needed to move along a bit :) Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Keep 'em coming!**

**AutumnsRose**


	5. The Reluctant

Chapter 5 - The Reluctant .

Enrico Maxwell, Head of Iscariot, was not pleased when Anderson had returned to the Vatican with a strange girl in tow. However, after listening to Anderson's account of what happened, and the mystery as to why Hellsing was after her, he agreed to keep her in the Iscariot Organization. His plan was to find out what made her special to Hellsing, and use those means for himself.

He charged Anderson with guarding her. He didn't want to risk any of his agents being killed off by this mysterious girl, and was confident that Anderson could handle her if she attempted to escape.

***

Andra awoke from deep, dreamless sleep, wondering vaguely about sickle moons and falling stars.

Opening her eyes, she realised that she was in a bed, and not in Badrick.

_Oh...crap._

The night's events rushed back to her, and she dimly remembered being pulled into the sheaths of swirling paper by Anderson, and the Hellsing agents reaching towards her hopelessly.

She sat up in the bed and took in her surroundings quickly. She was in a large room, in a four poster bed with rich bronze sheets. There was a door, wardrobe and a bookcase to her left, a door in front of her, and a large window to her right. The window was closed, but there was a balcony outside it.

She frowned. Wherever she was, no one must be worried about her attempting to escape. She took inventory quickly. She had a couple of bruises from her little battle last night, but was otherwise unharmed. She felt refreshed, and experimentally turned her hand to shadow. It complied easily. She smiled, then realised she was wearing pajamas. Her hand flew to her throat, where her little locket hung around her neck. She sighed in relief, and cast her eyes to the bottom of the bed, where her normal clothes were folded neatly. Her belt with her sword's sheath attached was also there, along with four throwing knives.

She felt anxiety prod her, as she remembered that her sword and one of her knives were still in Badrick. She loved her sword, and had been wielding it since she was five.

Then she realised there was someone sitting in an armchair in the left hand corner of the room, and that that person was none other than Alexander Anderson.

She leapt out of bed, choking on her cry of shock and fear, making a strangled noise instead. She grabbed a knife from the bed and pointed it at him in defence, breathing hard. He looked strangely placid, and smiled at her in a way that made her think he was holding back the urge to cut her up with his bayonets.

"I wouldn't recommend it, young lady", he said calmly, "I reassure ye, I won't be harmin' you anytime soon, else I coulda killed ye while ye slept".

Andra took this in, then put the knife down, and tried to calm herself. He was right of course, which worried her. Why wasn't she dead and buried? Why did Iscariot want her? She quickly reached out with her senses. Anderson's presence in her mind was overpowering, but with her refreshed mind she fought past it, and focused. There were humans everywhere, and she could sense no monsters. That reassured her a little. Then she focused on Anderson. What she had initially taken as a human presence became clearer now. He was human, or used to be human at least, but there was something changed in him. She looked at him in surprise to find him glaring at her suspiciously.

"What're ye doing?"

She was a little taken aback. Usually no one noticed when she was trying to read them.

"I was reading your presence", she replied. Her voice shook a little in nervousness, unsure as to how he'd react. But it was probably best to play nicely and tell the truth for now, and she could make her escape later.

His brows sank in a frown. His teeth gritted in barely contained frustration. "Explain".

Andra momentarily wondered if she should lie. She didn't think Anderson would notice, as she highly doubted he had encountered anything like her before. Then it occurred to her that she hadn't been harmed by this man, in fact, the opposite. She grimaced in annoyance. It was Alucard who had held a gun to her head, after all. Anderson had saved her from Hellsing, and her father had had a strict sense of honour that she had inherited. She would repay her debt, even if it pained her to do so.

She stood in silence for a moment, contemplating this. Then she attempted a smile. Anderson looked slightly less fierce than he had a moment ago.

Andra took a deep breath.

"When I said I wasn't a monster, I wasn't lying, but I'm not human. I'm...half-vampire. My father was a vampire".

There was a sharp, hissing intake of breath from Anderson. She ignored him.

"I'm not sure what my other half is. I don't know what to call it. My mother was human, but she was mortally wounded as she was giving birth to me. My father bit her to try to save her, but everything has a breaking point, and it was too late. She died just as I was born. My father didn't even know what happened to me - he told me that as she died, he could see death on us. He always said that nothing could be touched by death and not be changed by it. It was just that I was physically changed rather than metaphorically."

She managed a sad smile.

"I've got some vampiric powers and weaknesses, but I've got other powers too, like reading people's presences and using shadows".

"What do 'presences' tell ye?"

"They tell me what the creature is - human, vampire, and so on. And I can usually get gender, whereabouts, and strength too. Sometimes even age and character."

"A useful craft", he murmured thoughtfully, the venom in his voice and actions depleting. Andra was surprised when she felt herself relax. She had never talked to anyone about her own powers before. She'd had no one to talk to since her father died.

"Tell me, can ye feel any monsters now?"

Andra focused on getting past Anderson's strong presence, and let her mind wander, her senses spreading out as far as she could let them, until she felt that tingling sensation in her head.

"There is a vampire east of here", she said slowly. "Weak, female, about...10 miles away, give or take".

Anderson growled with some emotion she couldn't describe.

"Get dressed". He said gruffly, turning around.

She stared at his back. Didn't she get any privacy? She pushed the rumours about Catholic priests from her head and grumbled something inaudible, dressing swiftly, pausing for a moment before removing her sword's sheath from her belt and putting the belt on. She slipped her remaining knives into their usual places - one in her right boot, two in her belt and one in her left wrist guard.

Anderson turned back to her, then walked towards the door opposite the bed. He took a long coat off a hook and tossed it to her.

"We'll be huntin' that vampire now", he stated with a feral smile.

***

Sir Integra was uncharacteristically pacing around her study.

"How could you let this happen Alucard?" she fumed, puffing on a cigar furiously. "We don't know what that girl is capable of, where her loyalties lie, or if she is a danger to us!"

"She is no danger", Alucard replied smoothly. "I bested her in battle".

Integra spun to face him. "You bested her then, Alucard. Now Iscariot has her, no doubt they will train her to fight against us. Or worse. They could even genetically modify her!"

Alucard chuckled. "I'm not sure that will happen, my Master. I don't think she'll want to join Iscariot. From the look on her face when you asked her to join us, I rather think she prefers her independence.".

Integra growled angrily and flopped into her chair, lighting another cigar clumsily in her haste.

"She may not have a choice," she grumbled.

Alucard didn't appear worried in the slightest. "She will escape, if she wants to. I saw how she phased and became shadow. It was very...interesting."

Downstairs, Seras was listening to the conversation. She sighed, flopping onto her bed. The girl, Andra, had seemed nice. She touched the slightly raised skin of the already developing scar on her neck unconsciously. It was strange. Seras had seen two sides of Andra. She had seen the deadly Hunter, who had almost won one over on her Master, and she had seen the gentle person who had pulled the blade from her neck.

Seras put her arms under her head and closed her eyes. In all honesty, she was worried about Andra. Anderson was a dangerous man.

***

Andra was not sure what to expect when Anderson announced they were going hunting. Certainly not waving down a taxi, that was for sure. But that was what happened.

It turned out that the building she was living in was very close to the Vatican and the Apostolic Palace. The wing she resided in was part of Iscariot's secret headquarters - a separate building hidden from prying eyes and outside the walls of Vatican City.

Anderson kept a very close eye on her as they got outside, and Andra could tell he was poised to strike if she should attempt to run. She stayed close to him, fairly sure that if it came down to a fight, she would not win, as he hailed a taxi and they got in.

He spoke to the driver in Italian quickly, and they sped off, east.

Andra took this as her cue and focused on the vampire she had sensed earlier. It was always easier to find them when she'd caught the scent once already. Eventually, she had to start saying: "Right here... down this road... no, turn back...", while Anderson translated for the driver, who was seemingly frustrated at them continuously changing their minds.

Finally, they reached a small house and got out of the taxi, Anderson handing the driver cash. He sped off before they could change their minds again.

The house was small, normal, the fourth in a row of almost identical households.

"It's this one", Andra said with certainty.

Anderson nodded once, then opened the door, which was unlocked, and walked inside, holding it open for her. She drew her knife as he closed the door behind her, and she followed her nose.

"Ahh. I sense it now", Anderson said quietly behind her.

They went into the kitchen, and sitting on the floor was a young woman, curled up against the fridge and sobbing quietly. She looked up with some of the dullest red eyes Andra had ever seen.

The vampire raised her head slowly. Watery red stained her cheeks and rimmed her eyes. "Please..." she whispered through her sobs, "I don't want...I don't want to hurt anyone..."

Andra had seen this kind of vampire before. The reluctant vampire, who refused to eat, didn't understand their powers, and wanted to die like a human. It broke her heart to see someone so broken.

She knelt down in front of the woman and smiled.

"It's ok", she whispered quietly. "You're not going to hurt anyone. I promise".

The woman smiled faintly and uncurled herself.

"Make it fast," were her last words. Andra plunged her knife through the woman's heart, and she dissolved to ash, a smile on her face.

Andra stood up and turned to Anderson. He was looking at the ash in some confusion.

He had never seen a vampire who was so...fragile. His view of vampires were of evil, cruel, bloodsucking monsters who sank their fangs into anything that moved, and yet, here was a creature that near starved herself to death rather than drink. He frowned. Were there creatures that would pretend they didn't want to be vampires in order to lure more victims to them? But this one had made no move to kill them or defend itself.

"Anderson?"

The girl's voice pulled him back to reality. She was looking at him in concern, but also some nervousness. He stared at her, and realised he didn't know her name. He asked.

"It's Andra", she smiled, evidently pleased with the breakthrough in their relationship.

He grimaced, grabbed her wrist, and marched out of the house. A vampire was still a vampire, after all.

**A/N: Thanks again for reading and reviewing, it's lovely :) **


	6. Anderson Earns a Fan

Chapter 6 - Anderson Earns A Fan.

Anderson was in a very bad mood when they arrived back at Section 13. Andra had turned her wrist to shadow when he had grabbed her and slipped from his grip, telling him she didn't need her hand held. Then, as they had reached Iscariot, a young priest stuttered that Maxwell wanted to see him immediately.

Anderson growled in annoyance, muttering incomprehensibly about 'filthy heathens', and 'damned vampires', then marched straight to Maxwell's office, Andra in his wake.

They reached a large wooden door that was ornately carved around the frame with roses entwined around crucifixes and other images. Anderson swept it open and they went inside, where a young man with a cascade of silvery hair, tied into a ponytail, was sitting behind a polished desk, a mountain of papers on his right. He looked up sharply and glared at her, making a small noise of distaste.

Andra folded her arms across her chest in defence.

"Ye wanted to see me, Sir?" asked Anderson, just managing to keep his annoyance from his voice.

Maxwell stood up and leaned on the desk to peer at Andra.

"I specifically told you not to allow her out of Iscariot", he said. His voice was smooth, with an Italian accent, but there was a sharp edge to it that both frightened and intrigued her a little. She had no doubt that he had a bucket of charm he could use if the need arose.

"I was testin' her". Anderson replied gruffly. "She can sense vampires".

Maxwell raised his eyebrows and smirked.

"Really", he murmured thoughtfully.

Andra took the pause to taste his presence. He was human, and he gave off a definite lust for power. He wasn't very strong, but he was somewhat sneaky. She wondered if this was how he had come to power in the first place.

"Did the hunt go well?" he asked, slipping back into his high backed armchair.

Anderson smiled - a ghost of the manic grin that was spread across his face the night before - and this seemed to satisfy Maxwell.

"Very well", he said, and looked at Andra studiously. She really didn't look like much - small frame, dark brown hair, and strange almost all-black eyes, but...

"Let's see what you can do, shall we?"

He stood up, and walked around his desk, motioning for her to follow him. They walked out of the room and down a few richly decorated corridors, Anderson following behind them. They reached an ancient-looking door, which opened into a downwards set of stairs, and an old, stone corridor, lined with various doors. Andra tried to remember how many there were but soon lost count. The air was cold and dank, although it did nothing to her, and the only light came from various lamps along the walls.

Eventually, they reached a huge, metal door. She gulped, wondering what could be in this armoured room. Anderson pushed the door open with a grunt, and they stepped inside.

Andra gasped in amazement. The room was a huge, fully equipped battleground. The walls were a strange metal, and huge electric lights were attached to the ceiling. Against one wall hung a complex array of weapons, from guns and axes to grenades and swords. Against the back wall were targets on rollers that ran across the floor, and mannequins with bulls eyes painted on the chest and head. There were also small passages on both sides of the room, and upon inspecting the right, Andra discovered a far more average-looking gym, complete with metal bars and stands for acrobatics.

The passage to the left, however, was locked behind a silver door, with a keypad set into the wall next to it.

"Wow", she breathed.

The two men behind her chuckled in amusement, and Maxwell snapped his fingers.

Andra heard the sound of ringing metal just in time, and spun to see Anderson rushing at her with two long, vicious bayonets. She leaped backwards in shock, terrified, suddenly cursing herself for being so careless. As soon as she had landed he was in front of her again, slashing at her with a bayonet. She dodged again, and whipped out two knives - one from her belt, the other her wrist guard, and turned to see him holding his bayonets high, ready to bring them down in one mighty blow to cleave her in two.

She let her instincts take control, and raised her knives in a cross. Bayonet and knife met in a flash of silver, the blades screeching on each other. One of her knives buckled and shattered under the impact, and Anderson used his vast strength and heavy build to force her lower and lower to the floor. She turned to shadow quickly, phasing through him. Immediately, she spun, ready to strike his back with her blade, but hesitated - he was shocked by her ability to phase, no doubt.

"Don't go easy on him, girl!" yelled Maxwell from near the door. "Fight to kill!"

Andra gritted her teeth, remembering how Anderson had regenerated impossibly. She raised her knife, but Anderson turned before she could strike, and she stumbled as she saw that the fearsome, unnerving grin was plastered on his face, dragging her back to the previous night.

His blade plunged towards her, and she only just managed to spin away from the blow, feeling silver scratch her shoulder in a tiny cut. Anderson laughed madly. She felt adrenaline course through her, and moved faster even than when she had been dodging Alucard's bullets. She flipped herself backwards, twice, landing on the wall coated in weapons, her vampire half allowing her to ignore gravity. She grabbed a sword, then pushed herself off the wall quickly, and shot like an arrow from a bow towards him, the sword pointed at his chest. It sank into his flesh with a sickening squelch, but she didn't stop, and phased through him, spun, and stabbed her remaining knife into his back.

He laughed gruffly and her eyes widened. He had two blades in him and still stood? She leapt out of the way, towards the mannequins, faster than the eye could follow, and turned to perfect, black shadow. She stood behind a mannequin, imitating its shadow, as he spun in confusion, unable to see her. She had two knives left, and braced herself. She vaulted out from behind the mannequin, letting her shadows fade, and threw a knife at his head. He knocked it out of the way, but by then she was upon him, the knife raised as she let out a fierce battle cry.

It was cut short as his bayonets found their mark in each of her shoulders.

She was pushed back against the wall, winded, and the bayonets sank into the metal behind her. She screamed in pain, then grimaced, turning herself to shadow again and pulling away from the blades, but blood was spilling from her wounds, unquenchable. She fell to her knees, scowling at the priest, her last knife still clutched in her fist.

He towered over her, pulling the sword from his chest, crimson staining his robes. He healed impossibly fast, the wounds knitting themselves together as she watched. She, however, was a different matter. She pulled shadow around her shoulders with difficulty, feeling weak and tired, and they began to help her vampire powers heal her flesh. She had never been a great healer.

Anderson laughed quietly and flung the sword away.

"Yer'll do", he grunted, a trace of the feral killer still showing. "But ye get tired out bloody quickly".

"I got two hits on you, Anderson", she growled.

"That ye did, lass."

Maxwell approached them, and she pulled herself to her feet, hesitantly letting some shadow fall from her. The wounds were healing slowly, but well. Maxwell looked disapproving.

"You'll need a lot of work", he said sharply. "You need to learn how to heal and work on your stamina."

Andra frowned. _Why do I even need work?_ She thought angrily. _I don't remember signing a contract to work here._

She bristled as Maxwell continued droning about how unskilled a warrior she was, until she couldn't help herself.

"Excuse me", she snapped, "But why are you telling me this? My loyalties do not lie with you."

As soon as she said it, she knew she was wrong. It was true that she was not loyal to Iscariot, but she owed her life to Anderson.

Maxwell was looking at her as if she had just eaten a palm tree.

She frowned and quickly added: "Well, not with Iscariot. But I am loyal to Father Anderson."

Now Anderson was staring at her. There was a brief silence, then Maxwell roared with laughter.

"Ander...son", he yelped between fits of giggles, slapping Anderson on the back merrily, "It...looks like...you've got yourself a...fan!"

**A/N: Heehee...chapter 6! With Enrico! He's my second favourite character. :) Anyway, what did ye all think of this one? I wasn't too sure about it so I'd appreciate any comments. And if anyone's interested, I'm going to post a little one shot later today...keep an eye out ;)  
As always, thanks for reading!**

**AutumnsRose**


	7. Good with Kids

Chapter 7 - "Good with Kids".

When she had been travelling, Andra had slept every three nights or so. Her abilities gave her more energy than most. As she adapted to life at Iscariot, however, she slept soundly every night, permanently exhausted from a rigorous routine that Anderson had set her.

She rose before dawn to bathe, dress and eat, before meeting Anderson in the metal training room, where they would spar until Anderson was satisfied with her progress - always difficult to achieve. The worst injury she had ever received was being stabbed in the stomach not long after her father died. Since training with Anderson, however, she had received stabbings in the neck and chest, as well as being separated from her forearm - she had panicked at that, and had had shadow as a forearm for the following week before it regenerated itself.

After their morning spar they went for lunch, followed by accompanying each other to the library where they would read - a hobby they both enjoyed. She read from the adventure stories she used to love so much to the Vatican's history. Then it was another training session, and as soon as it grew dark they would report to Maxwell for any possible hunting missions.

She had been there for nearly two months before she was allowed to be on her own at all. Only a few people were allowed to guard her - Anderson, another warrior priest called Heinkel Wolfe, and a young japanese nun called Yumiko. These three would take turns guarding her at night when she slept - something that became very annoying when her training began to kick in and she found she needed sleep only every two nights or so. She pretended to sleep instead, figuring that it may one day be of use to her that no one knew her sleeping pattern.

Then one night, Heinkel fell asleep, to be woken by Andra gently prodding her in the shoulder, telling her to "wakey wakey". Heinkel had been very angry with herself to say the least, and although Andra promised not to report her, she found her security lifted. This pleased her, for she knew she had been capable of escape had she wished it more than a month ago.

After that incident, Heinkel became less guarded with her, and eventually, a small friendship was formed. The usually shy Yumiko followed Heinkel's lead, and was gradually the two became more accepting of her blood and non-Catholicism. Andra had always wondered why Yumiko had been appointed as one of her guards - she was quiet and shy. After tasting her presence, however, she decided not to question her. There was a dormant power in her that could be likened to a berserker. When Yumiko became comfortable with her, she would often join Andra and Anderson in the library in the afternoon.

It was strange. Andra had been dreading living at Section 13, and at first had yearned for her freedom. Everyone had hated her, for being both a 'monster' and a 'heathen'. She had argued that she believed in God, and that was surely enough. But time had altered opinions, and her own character had been allowed to shine through, as she proved herself to be loyal, friendly, determined and positive.

Now, she realised that she was happy. Anderson was slowly becoming accustomed to her vampire half, and was treating her more like an equal. Heinkel and Yumiko became good friends that also overcame their prejudices - Heinkel especially. She had once said that her loyalties didn't lie with Iscariot, but time had changed her as well. She stayed away from Maxwell whenever possible - she didn't trust him; but the only contact they had were the brief mission meetings, at which Anderson was always present. Andra realised that she regarded Anderson, Heinkel and Yumiko as friends. This shocked her. Since her father's death, she had had no one.

***

Walter sighed and rubbed his temples. Integra was becoming very agitated. They had suffered an attack from an army of ghouls two weeks ago, and the job of finding new men to recruit had fallen to him, as well as repairs. And on top of all that, Integra had taken to pacing again, because of - nothing.

She was worrying herself because Iscariot had not been bothering them, and all of the vampire attacks in England had been dealt with by Hellsing. Integra fiercely wanted to know if the girl - what had Seras said her name was? - Andra - was working for Iscariot, and if she would be a danger.

Walter decided to brave the ice queen, and picked up her tray of tea. As soon as he entered the office, he knew he should have waited until later.

He was greeted by a chaotic scene - Integra was firing viciously at Alucard in his hellhound form as he lolloped around the room, a grin plastered on his muzzle. A stream of vibrant language met his ears, and he grimaced, picking his way through the chaos, over fallen chairs and singed tapestries, to place the tea tray on Integra's (thankfully still standing) desk.

"GO TO HELL ALUCARD!" she yelled, before throwing the revolver at the dog's head, who caught it in it's mouth before swiftly transforming back to his usual form.

"Temper, temper", he replied smoothly, handing her back the revolver with a smirk. Walter made his escape then, slipping quietly through the doors, collapsing against the wood with a sigh.

Inside, Integra clenched her fists, grabbed the revolver, and threw it in a drawer, before starting to pour her tea with a sigh.

Alucard smiled, found a chair in an upright position and settled himself in it. He didn't understand why she wouldn't just join him as his No Life Queen. Her stubbornness was becoming.

"Is there any more information on Andra?" Integra asked quietly.

"No", he replied in his silky voice, adding with a grin: "You know, Integra, I could always go to Iscariot to -"

"No".

"As you wish, my Master".

They sat in silence for a while, Integra slowly sipping her tea. Then she slammed the tea cup down with sudden force, the china clashing dangerously.

"Alucard, if I hear one thing about any vampire attacks unaccounted for in Rome, I will make sure you do not see the light of day for another twenty years. Do you understand?"

Alucard grinned. "Of course, Master".

"You will only spectate. You will not reveal yourself in any circumstances."

"Yes, Master."

"Then go."

***

Andra's training was going very well. In only a little over two months, her stamina and healing had improved dramatically. Anderson remembered how he had accidentally sliced her forearm away a month ago. It had taken her a week to heal, but he was fairly sure it required some power for a vampire to regenerate limbs. She was a lot faster than him, too. He was tempted to say one of the fastest he'd fought with. Her strength had also improved, although she was still no match for him when it came to brute force.

Overall, he was pleased with her - a strange thing. Two months ago, if anyone had told him that he would soon be training a half vampire girl, he would have impaled them for blasphemy. But he found her company oddly enjoyable. It unnerved him.

***

Andra walked beside the huge figure of Anderson in the bright daylight. She hadn't asked where they were going, as Anderson had simply stated that they were "going out". It was a beautiful day, and they were walking around a small, green village not too far from the Vatican. It wasn't often that she was allowed outside, apart from their missions.

Eventually, they rounded a corner to find a large stone building. Iron gates enclosed it, and inside was a magnificent courtyard, complete with bright flowers and large, leafy trees. Children played outside; young boys running happily without care, small groups of girls making daisy chains and giggling sweetly, while robed figures patrolled the grounds, talking to them and laughing, joining in the games.

Andra couldn't help a wide smile spread across her face in joy. Then, a small boy turned towards the gates and pointed excitedly.

"Sister! Sister Hart! Father Anderson is here!"

Other children turned, their faces lighting up as they spotted the figure of Anderson opening the gates. Andra stared at him in bewilderment. He really didn't strike her as the "good with kids" type. He let out a booming laugh and knelt down to the children as they ran up to him happily, ruffling their hair and asking how they all were. Andra could only stare. This man was a far cry from the Anderson she was used to. The smile on his face was not one of madness or bloodlust, but of pure joy and content. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"...and this is my friend, Andra".

She jolted back to reality when she heard her name, to see the faces of a large group of children looking at her expectantly, as well as a slightly guarded Anderson, who was giving her a "be nice or I will make you pay later" look.

"Um, hello everyone," She smiled sheepishly.

Anderson laughed. "She's a wee bit shy", he explained. "We've gotta make her feel welcome, right?" The children giggled and nodded. A young nun - Sister Hart, Andra presumed - was smiling at her kindly.

"Would you like to come inside?" She asked in a gentle, soft voice. "The lunch hour is over now, and the children would like some extra help with their art class, wouldn't you, children?"

They all nodded happily, and one particularly brave little girl ran up to Andra and took her callused hand in her own tiny soft one, and proceeded to tug her towards the building. Andra complied, glancing back with a smile to see Anderson following her, a little boy on each shoulder.

The afternoon passed in a wonderful, happy blur. Andra soon settled down with the children, trying to learn everyone's names, letting a few of the little girls plait her hair, and finger painting with the boys. She had never spent time with children before, and could not remember being so content in her entire life. Anderson was a great source of amusement too, as the children took turns riding on his shoulders and painting his face with their finger paints. Andra had never seen Anderson so happy. She swelled with pride - he trusted her enough to bring her to this wonderful place. After a very short two hours, he announced it was time for them to go, meeting with a huge sigh of disappointment from the crowd, so he promised they would come back next week. Andra was almost as excited as the children at this.

They eventually left the orphanage, both of them with so much paint on their faces they looked like tribal warriors, Andra with her hair a huge bird nest of plaits and piglets, with a daisy chain crown draped around her head - a gift from four year old Katy - the little girl who had taken her hand.

Andra practically danced the way home, earning several looks of disapproval and confusion from locals, until Anderson laid a hand on her shoulder and amusedly asked her to calm down.

She looked up at him breathlessly. "Thank you so much", she breathed.

He smiled genuinely, the thoughts of her blood and religion forgotten. To think he'd been worried about bringing her here! He looked down at her, her eyes shining and cheeks flushed, strands of mahogany hair falling around her face chaotically.

_Beautiful._

He stopped dead. He looked back at her, and something tugged at his heart. She frowned.

"Are you alright?"

Her voice was smooth velvet, soothing and entrancing. He swallowed.

"Ye look...ridiculous", he said.

She burst out laughing and snapped her fingers playfully.

"Come along, Father! Maxwell will have a fit if we go hunting like this!"

And she danced ahead of him towards the sunset and Division XIII.

**A/N: PLEASE READ!**

**Thanks to all who reviewed and such, I'd really appreciate some extra comments on the relationship between Andra and Anderson and how this chapter went for them. I'm really afraid that it's turning cheesy, which I don't want really! What do you think?**

**Anyway, I love this chapter. Anderson really is a doll! I wrote a silly draft of this on Christmas Eve to get myself to sleep, and I finally found use for it. :) **


	8. A Macabre Lullaby

**Chapter 8 - A Macabre Lullaby**

Anderson had dismissed the thoughts that had invaded his mind as they had walked home from the orphanage as mere enthusiasm, still wearing off from seeing the children for the first time in three months.

As much as he hated to admit it, he felt a little reluctant to spend too much time with her, in fear of those strange emotions arising again. It angered him that most of all, he was afraid to take her back to the orphanage again, as that was where it had started. He thought it best to ignore the unknown feelings rather than dwell on them, however, but as much as he tried to block them out, he couldn't help but notice things about her that had passed him by before.

For example, she had a permanent frown on her face when she read, as if the contents on the book were incredibly important, no matter what the book was.

She wore a small silver locket - it had slipped from underneath her shirt when they had been fighting a few times now. He wondered what it contained.

She looked unbearably pleased whenever someone talked to her directly, even himself, who had been talking to her for weeks now. He suspected the sudden turn from isolation still had not worn off, although he didn't know just how long she'd been alone.

When they fought, her eyes would glint deep red. He found himself likening her eyes to garnets - upon first glance they seemed black, but when they caught the light just right, they gleamed dark crimson.

The most unnerving thing was that this small fact didn't put him off. In fact, the knowledge of the vampire blood in her didn't even make him feel even a hint of disgust anymore. He had even tried to focus on her vampirism to bring his old feelings back, but to no avail. She really was a kind, cheerful young woman, and he could no longer bring himself to prejudice her due to her blood.

It had been merely three days since their visit to the orphanage. His thoughts were jumbled and confused. He considered asking Maxwell for time off, but knew he would never comply.

Andra had noticed Anderson's strange turn. Since the orphanage, he had been going easier on her during their spars, and he seemed distracted. She had caught him looking over the top of his book at her when they had been in the library yesterday, his brow furrowed with annoyance and concentration.

They sat in the library now. He was reading a book in an ancient Italian scripture while she was skimming through a book on medieval swords. She wondered what was troubling him but didn't dare ask. She wished she had inherited the vampiric ability to read minds, although she wasn't sure if she would be able to read Anderson anyway. Her own sensing had improved greatly, so much that she had become accustomed to Anderson's heavy presence and could sometimes sense what he would do before he carried it out in battle. Se had also become able to sense emotions, although she thought that this could be rather imposing at times. She resisted the urge to try and read him now.

Her troubled wonderings were interrupted suddenly by a young priest rushing into the room. He stopped, catching her eye, and gasped, "Father Anderson ... Andra ... Maxwell would like to see you right away".

Andra stood with a barely concealed sigh, closing the book that had been unsuccessful in capturing her interest, and walked out, Anderson following close behind. She was very aware of his strong presence behind her. Strangely, it made her feel a little safer.

***

Anderson frowned. Maxwell had reported that there had been a vampire attack in Monterotondo Scalo, far North from the Vatican, that was very serious. Whole families were being killed off and mutilated, and it seemed to be the work of just one vampire. A few bodies were missing from the murder scenes, suggesting the creation of ghouls. Anderson and Andra were to destroy the vampire and all of it's underlings immediately.

Anderson couldn't decide whether he was pleased or displeased when he was told to teleport with Andra to the scene. He stood in a quiet courtyard outside with her, and cleared his throat.

"Um, yer'll have to hold on t' me", he said, attempting nonchalance.

"Right. Ok", she replied. She looked a little worried. He sincerely hoped it was because it would be her first conscious teleport, and not because she'd have to hold on to him.

She moved close, and wrapped her arms around his thick waist. She was very small. Her head was level to his chest.

"Is that ok?"

He tried to quench the thought that it was more than _ok_.

He nodded, and sheaths of glowing paper began twining around them. He heard a small intake of breath from her, in surprise or fear, and instinctively curled an arm around her back and shoulders, keeping her close and safe. Her arms tightened around him. A part of him wished he had paid more attention to her when he had had to carry her into Iscariot when she was unconscious. Now, he couldn't believe what he had missed. Her body was warm against his, the arms around his waist were somehow comforting, vulnerable, and pleasing all at the same time. Her soft, thick hair fell over the arm he was holding her with, tickling the small patch of bare flesh between his glove and cuff. He shook his head in annoyance, reminding himself of the oaths he had taken when he had become a priest.

Then, their feet met solid ground. She sighed before drawing away from him.

"That was strange", she said.

He couldn't agree more.

Then, she was in Hunting mode. Her eyes flashed, and she tilted her head up just a little, saying with certainty: "The vampire is only 10 minutes away. I think it's indoors, but it's strong. I'm not sure that it would have a problem in daylight. It's...male, and a few decades old".

Anderson nodded. "Lead th' way, lass".

***

They found the vampire easily. He was in a small country house, surrounded by fields and a forest. They approached it calmly, even eagerly. They had been killing strays and 'reluctants' for a while now. The curtains were all closed, although a little movement could be heard from inside. They looked at each other, and with a quick nod, Anderson opened the door. A barrage of bullets smashed into him immediately. Andra growled ferociously and phased through him, dodging the bullets easily, and cut down the offending shooter - a ghoul with a gun - with her borrowed silver sword.

She turned quickly to see Anderson regenerating easily, his mad grin slowly materialising. It still unnerved her, but she focused on the job, and turned back to the ghouls at hand. They were in a small kitchen, the tiled floor coated with blood, with rogue pieces of flesh and bone scattered around, likely from the owners of the household. The ghoul had been standing in front of another door.

Andra turned to shadow and phased through it. There were stairs to her left, and a small lounge to her right. The lounge seemed empty but for some scattered limbs and two ghouls, slowly lumbering towards her. Anderson arrived behind her, and two well aimed bayonets turned the ghouls to ash. Andra started climbing the stairs quickly. Another ghoul met her at the top, springing out at her from around the corner in ambush. She impaled him with her blade in mid-spring, her reflexes lightning fast.

All the ghouls had been dealt with, and the scent of vampire was heavy in the air. Anderson was bristling with eagerness. Andra picked her way across the landing, carefully avoiding the pieces of bone and indefinable goo, to what she presumed would be the master bedroom. She phased silently through the door.

She was greeted by a horrific scene. The vampire was sitting calmly on the bed, a young woman lying beside him, spread eagled. She was naked apart from a small nightshift that barely concealed her dignity, and her skin was torn and bloody. She was moaning almost inaudibly in agony, while the vampire - a handsome young man with curly black hair - was holding her wrist to his lips, licking a messy wound. He looked at Andra serenely, before licking his lips slowly and certainly, with a tiny, inhuman smile. His eyes were bright and fiery.

"You bastard", she whispered, and flew at him. His grin widened, and he moved quickly, dodging her stab. She heard Anderson open the door, and felt his horror and anger radiate outwards at the sight of the young woman, but this was not important. What was important was the slow, painful death of this hellish creature in front of her.

The vampire was laughing; a high, keening sound that scraped against her ears like sandpaper. She smiled. She hadn't trained with Anderson for three months for nothing. She rushed towards him in the small space, flicking three knives out at him. He dodged the first, but the others followed too closely and quickly. One embedded itself firmly in his neck, while the other found its place in his groin. The creature screamed in agony, moving to pull the blades from him, but Anderson grabbed his collar and shoved him up against the wall forcefully. The plaster cracked behind him with the impact.

The monster writhed, hissing, scrabbling at Anderson hopelessly. Anderson whipped out a bayonet from his sleeve and held it against the monster's flesh, scowling as the skin burned and steamed under the blessed silver. Andra turned from the torture she was glad Anderson would give, to look at the young woman on the bed.

It pained her to look at her. She dreaded to think how long the low-life they had found had tortured her. Her face was broken and bloody, and she had only one eye. Her remaining one was swollen and red, from tears, or a blow, or both. Andra gently found the woman's hand and took it in her own, handling it delicately, feeling broken bone beneath the skin. The woman's breathing was shallow and ragged, and the sheets she lay on were soaked in crimson. Andra felt her presence carefully, and could sense the life slowly slipping from her. She didn't feel that she could kill this woman with her own blade - she didn't deserve yet another wound on her.

Instead, Andra remembered a song from a long time ago, and sang it, softly.

_"Sleep now, my little one,_

_Slumber deep and still,_

_The Angels gather round you now,_

_Watch over you they will._

_Go to dream your pretty dreams,_

_In the Twilight grey,_

_And know that you are always loved,_

_This, and every day."_

Her voice broke as she heard a quiet sigh from the woman, and knew she would sigh no more. She carefully placed the woman's hand back on the bed, decidedly not looking at her face. She took a deep, quiet breath, trying to force away the tears she could feel arising.

She felt a comforting weight on her shoulder.

"Ye made it peaceful for her, lass", Anderson said soothingly. "Ye gave her what she needed most".

Andra nodded. It was childish, she knew, but she didn't want Anderson to see her cry. It wasn't the first time she had witnessed and ended a crime like this. She bowed her head in silent prayer for the woman, and turned to Anderson, avoiding his gaze. Outside, the sky was turning rosy pink and warm orange.

"I think we should go".

He hesitated, before nodding, and gently pulled her towards him, getting ready to teleport home.

She leapt back from him suddenly, her eyes wide and frightened.

"There's another vampire here", she said quickly, her eyes searching. He had a bayonet in each hand immediately.

"Oh God..." she whispered. Her eyes were darting around erratically, her body tense and shaking. Anderson felt concern erupt within him. He grasped her by the shoulders, trying to calm her. He'd never seen her so terrified!

"Andra, listen t' me. What's wrong, what can ye feel?"

Her eyes fixed on him, filled with dread.

"I feel Alucard".

* * *

**A/N: Wahey, Alucard makes another appearance! Thanks so much to everyone that reviewed and commented on Andra and Alex's relationship in the last chapter, I'm just asking so that I can improve the story, so keep them coming! Any thoughts would be GREATLY appreciated :D Be lucky!**


	9. Shadows

**Chapter 9 - Shadows.**

There was silence as Anderson absorbed her words.

His first thoughts were purely based on bloodlust and steely determination to destroy the damned vampire. How dare he set foot in Rome? He would hunt him and do far worse than a simple decapitation this time...

Then he stopped. He was still grasping Andra's shoulders, and could feel her trembling with fear. He didn't understand why she was so terrified. Alucard was strong, it was true, but so was she. Stronger than she knew. He cast his mind back to when he had decapitated Alucard in Badrick. He had entered the scene as Alucard was holding a gun to Andra's head, his arm across her neck and chest. He remembered their brief conversation.

_"She is mine", Alucard said simply._

_Anderson had raised his eyebrows and eyed Andra suspiciously. "Vampire filth have the right t' nothing", he replied evenly. "I suggest ye let her go"._

He had never pushed the topic about his 'rescue' of her, never even asked why Alucard had been so determined to keep her. She had simply told him that it was because she was hunting Hellsing's vampires. But this fear he could see in her eyes now was out of character. The Andra he knew would hold her chin up and face this confrontation.

The sky was now darkening to soft red and purple, the sun a fiery disc on the horizon.

He tried to keep mounting concern from his voice. "Andra. Why are ye so afraid?"

Andra wasn't listening. She was trying with all her might to calm down and look at this from another perspective. She tentatively searched for Alucard's strong presence, a strange, unique taste of blood, death, age and servitude. It leapt out at her from close by. She quickly swept her eyes over the window to get her bearings. She decided he was in the forest to the West, only half a mile or so away. She concentrated on him, forcing herself to read what she needed. She caught a glimmer of his emotions - bored, slightly amused. He was not moving.

"Andra?"

She gasped as if resurfacing from water.

"He's not doing anything", she said, pushing fear from her voice somewhat unsuccessfully. "He's in the forest. He's not moving".

She watched anger, concern and bloodlust chase each other across Anderson's face, when a voice resounded in her head, deep and strong, accompanied with that unique scent.

_Clever girl._

She yelped in surprise and fear, instantly blocking her thoughts with mental barriers, sending out her senses to Alucard. His scent was fading from where he had been, and he was moving impossibly quickly Westwards. She desperately tried to grasp at his emotions, but it seemed he had found out she could read him, and something lashed at her mind mercilessly like a whip.

She screamed in pain, falling to her knees and holding her head, squeezing her eyes shut, blocking her mind as best as she could. She threw up every barrier she could muster, feeling Alucard lengthen the distance between them quickly and smoothly.

Strong hands grabbed her arms, and she could distantly hear Anderson telling her to come back. She dimly wondered why he was saying that. _I'm right here_, she said. He continued shouting, panic saturating his rough voice. _Calm down_, she told him. Then she realised she wasn't in the bedroom. She looked around, and saw only blackness, thick and suffocating. She tried to move her arms and legs, but it was as if they were cemented into place.

She felt something shift around her - the taste in the air was fresher, accompanied by muffled voices, as if the speakers were talking underwater. She opened her mouth to ask for help, but as soon as she did, the blackness invaded her, forcing itself into her mouth, her ears, her nostrils. She panicked, unable to breathe in the dark.

Then she felt something unfurl around her. She squinted around, but could see nothing. She listened, but even the muffled voices had vanished. She tried to feel with her mind, but pain blasted around her head. She had never been so helpless, and waited as whatever it was became stronger and bigger, taking up the black space.

She felt something wrap around her waist and chest, and braced herself for death.

She waited, on edge, but no blow came. The feeling around her seemed..._warm_. Like a hug. Slowly, a faint, familiar, lingering scent reached her. She didn't know if it was in her mind or nostrils, or both, but it didn't matter. She knew the scent.

_Dad?_

The feeling around her grew, and something lightly stroked her hair. The thick blackness around her dissolved slightly, so that she could move her arms. She raised her hand, feeling for him, but there was only empty space.

_Dad?_ She repeated. A brief, faint image flashed through her pained mind - Anderson, looking panicked, grief etched on his face, his eyes wild with concern.

Then she felt the presence around her fade, an unspoken sense of apology in the air. She panicked.

_Wait! Dad! Please don't go!_

But she was alone again in the dark. The darkness began pressing in on her again, but her mind felt a little better. She focused on her father's last counsel.

She felt out with her mind - it was working slowly and sluggishly, like the rest of her, and it was not without pain, and felt for Anderson's comforting presence. He felt far away, but he was there. She clung to his scent, gripping it like a drowning sailor grips a rope thrown out to him. Slowly, she began to drag herself towards him.

The journey was painfully slow. She could have been pulling herself towards him for minutes, hours or days. Eventually, she saw a dim light ahead of her, and tried even harder to reach it. Stay there, Anderson, she mumbled, climbing in the blackness. As she got closer to the light, Anderson's presence became stronger, the light became brighter, and sounds and scents reached her suffocated senses. She heard something in the distance - a faint, familiar tune. With a final burst of strength, she pulled herself up with her tired, aching limbs, into the light.

***

Anderson had gone through living hell for the past four days.

Andra had screamed in agony, falling hard on her knees, her hands grasping her head, her eyes squeezed shut. Then, she had toppled over limply, her eyes open and blank. He had caught her before she fell, and shook her by her shoulders, yelling at her to come back. There had been no response, except for the clouding of her eyes.

He thought he'd lost her. He had picked her up and teleported back to Section 13, all thoughts of chasing Alucard forgotten. She had twitched strangely in his arms, her eyes blackening until there was no white left. Her breathing was terrifyingly shallow.

He had sat with her for all her time of being unconscious. Four long, distressing days. She had lain on the bed, twitching uncontrollably, while no one could do anything to help. He had recounted what had happened to Maxwell, Heinkel, Yumiko and several other priests and paladins who had grown fond of her during the months, but had never left her side. He was sick with worry. No one could figure out what had happened to her, or how to help. They had tried to feed her, talk to her - Heinkel had even resorted to slapping her harshly across the face - but there was nothing in response. Just the same strange twitching.

On the second day, she had started mumbling and groaning. He had caught some of her words. "Dad" and "No". On the third day, he had heard his own name called. It cemented him even more firmly to her side. He talked to her soothingly, his voice becoming coarser and quieter as he murmured continuously, until he began humming what he could remember of the song she had sang in the cottage.

He cursed himself as he remembered his feelings towards her when they had first met. Disgust, with her vampirism and non-catholicism. These seemed like petty trifles now. He hadn't thought he would ever see the day when he wouldn't care about someone's religion - it was what was most important to him.

But Andra had taken it's place.

He prayed for her desperately, demanding that the other paladins did the same. He promised that he would stop being such a coward and tell her how he felt about her, and vowed that he would make Alucard pay for hurting her.

And then, she had awoken.

**A/N: Heehee... I know I said in the last chapter that Alucard would be making an appearance, but he just didn't seem to fit in this one, so he'll be in the next chapter :) Hope no one minds! Thanks to all of you who reviewed :D You make me a happy child! **


	10. An Awakening

Chapter 10 - An Awakening.

Alucard reported back to Integra, a huge grin plastered on his pale face. The last four days had been positively _divine_.

He had found Andra and Anderson, working together. This had amused him no end. He had quietly watched the little fight between them and the sadistic low-life they had been hunting, chuckling as he saw how affected Andra had been by the woman's slow death.

Then, something had happened that had surprised him. The girl had sensed him watching, found his location, and even felt that he was amused by their antics. What was surprising was that she had been able to sense him when he had taken the precaution to cover his scent...

He smirked. Maybe she would turn out to be fun after all, although she had been mad with fear when she felt him. He laughed in spite of himself. He did rather enjoy being feared. He had decided to let her know that he was aware of her, but in return the brat had attempted to read him. He let her know that this was strictly prohibited, maybe a little forcefully.

He felt her loose consciousness and had stuck around rather than leave for England, as he had been doing. That was when it really got interesting. Anderson, the devil, seemed rather keen on her. He had watched him pick her up so very carefully, with such panic in his eyes, that it made him wonder what exactly their relationship involved.

Anderson had teleported away quickly. Alucard was so intrigued that he had spent the next day tracking him to Iscariot. The temptation to slaughter the entirety of Division XIII once he had found it was overwhelming, but he calmed himself, deciding it wouldn't be a decent fight until Anderson and Andra had recovered. Instead, he had found a spot to watch and wait. Anderson didn't leave her room for her entire spell of unconsciousness, talking to her, soothing her, stroking her hair, holding her hands. Alucard's eyes gleamed with mischievous delight. Plus, he caught first glimpses of other paladins, dressed like Anderson. He wondered whether they were as strong as him, and how many there were altogether.

As soon as he felt Andra begin to come round, he moved quickly. He didn't want her sensing him anytime soon.

Now, he walked through the stone walls of the Hellsing Manor, eventually arriving in Integra's office. Walter and Seras were also there, discussing the possibility of recruiting the Wild Geese Mercenary Group. They all looked up sharply in surprise as he phased into the room, grinning from ear to ear.

Seras jumped up excitedly, her eagerness to hear about Andra sky high. Alucard grimaced. He didn't understand why Seras was so interested in her, just because Andra helped her a little in Badrick. Walter and Integra maintained their dignity.

"Welcome back, Alucard. Make your report." Integra said smoothly.

Alucard bowed with a flourish, taking off his hat to her.

"I think you will find this very interesting, Integra..."

***

Andra's eyes snapped open as she escaped her Black Nightmare, throwing herself forward with sudden speed and force, impacting heavily with the masculine bulk of Anderson, his scent washing over her in floods of comfort and relief. Anderson was toppled a little with her sudden momentum, and began to say something in surprise and relief, but Andra wasn't listening. She curled her hands into fists, clutching the soft material of his cassock, trembling slightly from the lingering fear and grief that had tried to keep her in the darkness.

Now, the potency of that fear and sorrow was lost, as strong arms wrapped around her and held her close to Anderson's warm chest. Andra listened to the deep drum of his heartbeat, slowing to a steady thrum as she closed her eyes and felt the tension in her body subside in the sanctuary of his embrace.

They relaxed, comforted by each other for a long time, simply breathing softly and steadily, each reluctant to break the reassuring calm that sank over them in a warm haze. Andra's mind wandered back and forth between exhaustion, relief, thoughts of her father, and the strange feeling of cosiness that subdued the emotions that should have been so painful.

Anderson rested his chin on Andra's head. He had never felt so relieved in his life, but there was a hint of worry tainting his otherwise relaxed features. He had vowed to God that he would tell Andra how he felt about her, but now fear crept up on him slyly. This almost brought a smile to his lips - he, Paladin of Iscariot, _scared. _He could not deny the warmth he felt in his heart, however. He silently gathered courage, and pulled away from her embrace, just a little, so he could look her in the eyes.

Andra reluctantly let him move away from her. Her head hurt badly. The emotions and scents she was usually so quick to recognise and understand were now blurred and faded, her mind still entangled in confusion and remnants of darkness. She wished she were able to read Anderson's emotions now - he looked a little confused and was frowning slightly, as if in concentration.

"Andra..." he began. His large hands rested comfortably on her arms.

She looked up at him, calmly and trustingly. Anderson stared into her eyes. They were like the surface of water in the night - serene, yet revealing none of the depth within. He would not know how far he would fall in those depths until he took the plunge.

Carefully, he craned his neck, moving his face closer to hers. Time slowed as his lips brushed the corner of her mouth lightly and hesitantly, expecting a harsh push away from her. The shove away didn't come. He felt her tired muscles tense briefly, before succumbing to his gentle hold, his hands still resting gingerly on her arms. His warm breath tickled her cheek as he moved his face upwards to plant a feathery kiss on her closed eyelid, his stubble grazing her skin ever so slightly. Their breathing became rougher as this new-found emotion smoldered between the pair, movements slow and tender, relishing this small, strange miracle that had been bestowed upon them.

If asked to, Andra would not have been able to describe what she felt. Surprise mingled with pleasure and passion perhaps, yet a hint of guilt tugged at her mind. Guilt for becoming involved in these antics, and for not grieving for her father, as she felt was her obligation. As Anderson kissed her eyelid tenderly, she moved away from him, the image of him that her father had given her in the darkness materialising in her mind.

Anderson felt her warmth leave him, and it was as if she had taken a part of him with her. The tingling on his lips where they had brushed her skin was pure pleasure, and he found himself sinfully longing for more. He checked himself as soon as he thought of the word "_sinfully_". This was no sin. He had never been more sure of anything in his life - this tenderness felt pure and sweet, untainted by immorality.

Andra cast her eyes down. She felt her cheeks warm at the closeness that lingered - she had no previous experience with men or love. A million emotions flickered through her head - confusion, warmth, excitement, grief, pleasure, pain, bewilderment, fear, sorrow - Anderson saw them all chase each other swiftly across her face, though she tried to hide them.

"How long have I been out?" she whispered. Her voice was raw and broken from it's disuse, but still lovely.

"Four days", Anderson replied, lingering concern in his voice. He wondered how she felt about what he had just initiated. He would be sorrowed if she did not feel the same way towards him, but understanding. And despite this, he could not bring himself to regret what he had done, even if he was rejected.

"I don't know what I did," she said quietly, a note of annoyance saturating her voice. Her eyes widened suddenly. "Alucard! Where is he?"

"Gone," Anderson replied, playing along with the change of tone and subject. "We've seen or heard nothing of him".

Andra nodded, her eyes tired. "I think I tried to read him," she smiled without humour. "And he let me know that that wasn't allowed".

Anderson bristled noticeably. "Bastard," he growled. "I'll make 'im pay."

Andra looked closely at him as his eyes took on a strange, enthusiastic shine, mingled with a protector's anger. This man was willing to be her protector, her guardian, and something more, she was sure. But her own feelings were entangled and confused. The prospect of delving into the unknown both excited and scared her. She wondered if he felt the same.

"Anderson…" she began. He looked at her, his eyes softening again.

There was a creak from the corner of the room, and they both snapped their heads toward the sound. A blonde haired head peeked around the door as it opened wider, and deep blue eyes behind dark tinted glasses widened.

"Andra!" Heinkel rushed to the bed and enveloped her in a rib-crushing bear hug, laughing. Andra couldn't help but to laugh too as Heinkel started telling her how worried she'd been and sharply asking Anderson why he hadn't fetched her immediately. Anderson grinned bashfully as Heinkel joined them on the bed and began quizzing Andra on what happened.

"Was it Alucard? I swear by all that's Holy…"

"Hush, Wolfe. I'm not sure Andra wants to talk about it right now".

Andra smiled subtly at Anderson. She didn't want to relive fear and sorrow in front of Heinkel. She would save her story for later.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, I had a lot of trouble with this chapter! Let me know what you think ^_^ And thanks for reading!**


	11. A Familiar

Chapter 11 - A Familiar

Alucard growled in annoyance as he tossed and turned in his coffin. After the brief meeting with his Master, Seras and Walter, Integra had rushed into action. Walter and Seras had been ordered to search through the Hellsing Organisation's archives for any clues as to what Andra was. Integra continued preparing to employ the Wild Geese Mercenaries, meanwhile puffing furiously through an alarming number of cigars. Alucard had stood straight, grinning, eyes gleaming, awaiting the order - to kill, maim and kidnap.

Integra didn't look up from her papers.

"Work on hiding your scent".

Not the order he had been expecting.

However, this was not the reason for his irritation today. Within him, there was a strange restlessness that squirmed and writhed uncomfortably. He growled softly as he probed the feeling, realising the problem lay with one of his many familiars. He sighed. Why was it that the dead never wanted to stay dead? Annoyance was suddenly overshadowed by curiosity, as he probed deeper, and recognised the old, dark scent, tinged with sadness and excitement.

He frowned. This particular familiar was one he had known before the kill. He reached into his mind and mentally prodded the spirit, and it quickly shrank into the shadows, quiet and still again but for a steady quiver of restiveness.

He listened intently for a moment, for a snippet of thought from the familiar, but nothing came. He had expected as much - after all, this was a very stubborn and, though he hated to admit it, strong spirit, even as a lowly familiar. Not even Alucard had managed to surpass his mind reading abilities in their unlife.

He glared at the lid of his coffin, wondering vaguely over the reasons for the familiar's sudden jitteriness, but as his mind and shadows quieted, he drifted into dark sleep.

***

Walter shifted stray leaves of paper across the oak table, squinting through his monocle at the small, neat italic script. Seras was wearily attempting to sort through the files that covered the entirety of the table and a portion of the floor, skimming the block paragraphs with narrowed eyes. Her enthusiasm for their detective work had soon worn off as she had realised just how large the Hellsing archives were, but she had determinedly supported Walter for the past two and a half hours, for which he was grateful. He clenched his jaw as he thought back to the other shelves of leather books and thick files that still awaited inspection, and turned back to the paper he was holding.

A few words leapt out at him immediately:

"_... manipulate shadow..."_

Suddenly grinning, he excitedly read back to the start of the paragraph.

"_Aside from the more common aspects of Vampyric powers, it has been noted that some Nosferatu possess the ability to manipulate shadow and darkness. It has been noted that Vampyres with this ability are often above average in strength. However, the manipulation of shadows is not restricted to the dominion of the Nosferatu. Other creatures of the night also retain this ability, such as the Shadow-People known in India and the North of America, Hellhounds and other demonic animals. Also, the dhampir has been known to retain some of the Vampyre's shadow powers if the Vampyre in question is particularly strong. _

"_However, the most potent use of shadows and darkness comes from the powers of those who have touched 'Death'. 'Death' is a term that we at Hellsing do not yet understand - it may be metaphorical, literal or, God forbid, the name of another creature. An interesting case occurred in which the powers of shadow made themselves known during a Vampyre attack in London, 1903._

"_The Vampyre we had been hunting was known to be quite strong, yet not as strong as the Count recently defeated. I took with me two strong men and armed them well with garlic and silver crosses, and during the dusk, we set forth to the monster's lair. Upon finding the beast, there was a struggle and one man, William, was injured fatally. When the beast was defeated, and we reached him, his pulse was gone. My other companion, a great friend of William's, was taken over by grief and furiously pounded William's chest, weeping. And before my very eyes William took a great, shuddering breath and opened his eyes, and black shadow swirled around him. He looked at his hand, covered in the darkness, and his eyes rolled back into his head, and he was gone once more, the shadows around him dissipating."_

Walter read and re-read the text, holding his breath. The description of the shadows seemed to fit with Andra's abilities, but rather than answer the question as to what she was, several options were presented.

"Seras," he smiled. "I think it's time to report to Sir Integra".

***

Andra rested her forehead against the wall of the shower, frowning as the hot water spilled down her back, washing away the aches, strains and sweat her time being unconscious had brought her. She wasn't sure how much longer she could hide in the shower for, but the thought of facing Anderson again brought back the waves of strange feelings building in her heart and the pit of her stomach - feelings she didn't understand, and that, she had to admit, she was more than a little afraid of.

She clenched her jaw and turned the water off, shrugging her worries and self-pity away. She had far more important things to worry about, she told herself, such as the strange presence of her father in her dreams, and the image of Anderson he had given her…

She growled in annoyance. Why did she get back to the subject of Anderson again? She squeezed her eyes shut as she re-dressed, coming to the conclusion that she had to face this head-on, and get her emotions under control before she could do anything else. A light tapping on the door accompanied by a timid voice brought her back to reality.

"Um, Andra? Are you ok?"

Andra grinned as she recognised the soft voice of Yumiko.

"Sorry Yumiko. Yes, I'm fine. I'm just coming." She opened the door and grinned at the little nun, who smiled back and touched her arm affectionately.

"Glad to see you're ok again, Andra", Yumiko said, her eyes warm. "Maxwell would like to see you, if you feel well enough".

Andra was both relieved and irritated that she had to report to Maxwell. Relieved, because it was simply putting off finding Anderson, and irritated, for the same reason. She shook her head in despair. Maxwell had greeted her charmingly, enquiring about her health and telling her to take it easy for a few days, surprising her. She had expected a stern and annoyed Leader demanding that she get back to work. Andra had long since gotten used to his mood swings, though they still bemused her, and told him she felt well enough to continue with work, although her sensing was terrible, due to the pounding in her head that refused to leave her alone.

Maxwell dismissed her quickly, and Andra stood for a moment outside of his office doors, lost. Her enthusiasm for finding Anderson had depleted. What did she even want to find him for? For romance, like the situation she had found herself in earlier? She blushed at herself as she realised that it was not entirely untrue. Her fingertips crept to her locket and brushed against it, twining the chain around her fingers in agitation.

She sighed. She was going to have to see him sooner or later.

***

Integra efficiently sliced the envelope open with her small silver letter opener, narrowing her eyes as she read the contents. _A meeting? With Maxwell?_ She wrinkled her nose at the promise of 'a civilised meeting' and 'important information' offered by the Head of Section XIII and leaned back into her armchair, lighting up a cigar. As if she needed yet something else to worry about…

A light rap on the door interrupted her worried thoughts, and her butler entered, closely followed by the Police Girl. Excitement built within her as she saw the papers in Walter's left hand.

"Good evening, Sir Integra", he smiled. "I believe Seras and I have found some information regarding our young Hunter".

"Excellent", Integra smiled cooly. "Show me".

Walter placed the papers on her desk. "I find that paragraphs five, six and seven are most helpful, Sir".

Stubbing out her cigar, she picked up the thin sheets of paper and adjusted her glasses slightly, until a slight change in the air interrupted her. She looked up to see Alucard half-phased through the wall, grinning at her.

"Information, Master?" he purred, sliding from the wall and slinking towards her to read over her shoulder. She grunted and waved him away irritatedly, her eyes scanning the papers rapidly. Alucard smiled and waited, tasting the thoughts of Integra like a fine wine. Excitement, curiosity, and a vague sense of triumph radiated from her as she set the papers down, followed quickly by the desire to act. He smiled.

"Thank you Walter, Seras," she murmured. "It appears that we may have quite a situation on hand".

"Oh?" Alucard could barely contain his glee.

Integra propped her elbows onto her desk, folding her hands underneath her chin. "Indeed, Alucard. This information presents us with many different scenarios. This girl could be a Shadow-person, a vampire, a dhampir-"

Integra was suddenly cut off as Alucard growled viciously, his eyes gleaming bloody red, as he staggered slightly and caught the edge of the table.

"Alucard? What're you-"

Alucard's fingers were holding onto the table so tightly that the wood splintered under his grasp. He snarled and wrestled with the spirit that had suddenly jumped and fought to rise to the surface of his psyche - the same spirit that had been restless earlier. Ignoring the stares of his Master and the others, he growled a barely comprehensible warning to the familiar, forcing it back into the darkness within him, grabbing at the emotions that flickered restlessly within it. A faint image flashed into his mind, and the spirit retreated quickly.

Alucard calmed himself, making sure the familiar had left, and stood, releasing the table from his unforgiving grip. The image he had grasped was one that he had seen once before, 37 years ago. An image he had ignored. An image of a man, a woman, and a baby, happy together.

He frowned and stood straight, turning to look at his companions. Integra had her revolver in hand, Seras close by her, and Walter stood with legs apart in a battle stance, ready to strike.

Alucard chuckled.

"Excuse me," he smiled sadistically, "But I think the mystery of our young Andra has been solved".

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry this has taken so long! I've been pretty busy lately, but aside from that, I wasn't happy with how the story was progressing. I've made some changes for the future plot and hopefully it will allow the story and the characters to be seen in a deeper light, with some little surprises and such. Anyhow, so the planning for the new plot took a while in order for it to fit in with everything I'd previously written! **

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. I really appreciate it. Please keep 'em coming, let me know how you think it's going!**


	12. David

**Chapter 12 - David**

Anderson closed the heavy silver door behind him and entered the code on the little keypad next to it to prevent any alarms from sounding. He sighed, leaning back on the door. Tired as he was from the long days and nights watching over Andra, he doubted he would be able to sleep at all. A strange tingle buzzed through him, like adrenaline, but somewhat warmer and slower.

A grunt from across the room made him jump uncharacteristically - he jerked his head toward the sound to see Andra standing next to the sparring room door, apparently having phased through the silver. She was looking at him nervously, but stood straight. He took his weight off the door and met her gaze. She began to walk towards him and he instinctively mirrored her movements.

"I want to say thank you," she said quietly.

"Of course," he replied.

Andra narrowed her eyes ever so slightly, pushing the pain in her head aside in a bid to uncover his emotions. Her vision blurred as the pounding in her head grew louder and harsher, but she caught a tiny sliver of emotion from him, sliding through her grasp like smoke. She examined it carefully. A strong wave of confusion radiated from him, but beneath it was indisputable desire. She smiled wryly. His feelings were remarkably similar to her own.

Anderson frowned, grumbling. "Are ye in m' head, Andra?"

She ignored him, wondering if he was guilty about what he had started. He _was _a priest, after all. But if he did regret it, if this was a mistake, it was too late anyway. As soon as she thought it, she became aware of two responses stirring within her. One, a strange, gradual burning sensation in the pit of her stomach that set her on edge. And another, separate consciousness, far gentler and fainter, that softly compelled her to act, mentally prodding and encouraging her like a teacher to a student.

Barely stopping to think, she placed her hands on either side of his face, revelling in the scratch of stubble on her palms, and pulled him towards her, stretching on the tips of her toes to plant a firm kiss on his lips. He responded immediately, bowing his head so she could reach him easier, before encircling her in his arms. Her hands stayed where they were, unwilling to let him go, and she smiled as she felt warmth course through her. Anderson's lips curled under hers, a low growl rumbling through his throat as his arms tightened around her waist.

***

Integra sat behind her desk, momentarily stunned into silence at Alucard's words. To think that this girl had been active for so long was maddening - Hellsing should have discovered her long ago. But this turn of events could prove to be in their favour. After all, if what Alucard said was true, then technically, Andra belonged to Hellsing.

Walter was rubbing his temples uncharacteristically. "I really am getting old," he murmured. "I'd forgotten all about David."

"It's been 37 years," Alucard put in. "We had no need to remember him after I killed him."

Integra nodded slowly. "Well, now we know what we're dealing with, we had better get moving".

***

Maxwell frowned at the e-mail. The contents were brief, a short and snappy letter agreeing to the meeting in two days time. He hadn't quite expected her to sound so... eager. Eagerness was not a trait he associated with the steely Head of the Hellsing Organisation. He smiled smugly. Obviously, she dearly wanted his information. Either that or she was still wounded from the lost battle concerning Andra, and would no doubt attempt to weasel some information from him. He leant back in his chair. He would enjoy teasing her.

***

The night air was refreshing, though she wished she could feel it's coolness. Andra sighed, watching the clouds drift silently over the silver crescent moon. This was not the moon from the vision she had received so many years ago, but still she felt a little tug in her chest as she watched it. She smiled, imagining her mother and father were somewhere in those heavens, smiling down on her. For the first time in 37 years, Andra was content, completely and carelessly. Since joining Iscariot things had began to look right again, and now, with Alex by her side, the cracks in her heart were mending.

She leant on the balcony of her room, contemplating the turn of events, blushing slightly as she recalled their tryst in the sparring room yesterday. She brushed her lips with her fingertips lightly. Of course, they had only kissed - she felt heat flush in her cheeks as her mind lingered on what would have happened if they had carried on. She frowned in amusement. If a kiss had this effect on her, she dreaded to think what she'd be like if they pursued in their liaisons.

***

Anderson grumbled to himself as he walked to the museum, acting bodyguard to Maxwell. Not long ago, he would have been filled with blood lust at the thought of being in the same room as Integra Hellsing. Now, he just wanted to go back to Rome and be with Andra, maybe visit the children. He hadn't seen them in a while, and missed their funny games and carefree faces. He was sure Andra would want to see them again too.

He was snapped out of his dreamy reverie as they rounded the corner to see the Hellsing leader and her aged butler. Anderson grimaced. He really was not in the mood to deal with the Protestants today.

He only just kept himself from rolling his eyes as Maxwell drawled apologies for his lateness, becoming even more bored as the inevitable insults were thrown. He was just considering asking to be excused when the air around them suddenly took on an icy edge. He bared his teeth animalistically as the one creature he despised more than Hell itself phased through the wall behind Integra. Instantly, a bayonet was in each hand, a wave of fury flooding through him as he remembered the fear etched on Andra's face before she had been swallowed by shadow. This monster nearly killed her, and he had sworn for vengeance. Alucard was just as quick, an insane gleam in his eyes as he pulled two guns from his crimson coat - one black, one silver - pointing them at Anderson as a deep, wicked laugh echoed through the corridors.

Anderson barely heard Maxwell's shouts, his eyes fixed on the bloody irises of his nemesis. His body shook with rage and anticipation, his muscles flexing in preparation -

"Hi!"

A cheerful, girly voice shattered the tension as a young woman bounced between the two men, a trail of tourists wandering behind her. Anderson's arms fell to his sides, his lust for battle deserting him as an old man pointed a camera lens at him curiously. He glared at the girl who had interrupted and recognised her as the vampire he had impaled through the neck when he had found Andra. She caught his eye and made a frightened squeak as he growled angrily and turned on his heel.

"Nex' time, Vampire. Nex' time I'll butcher ye all."

***

Maxwell smirked, watching Integra flick through the old records, her head down. The information had undoubtedly taken her by surprise, and he allowed himself to bask in triumph for a moment. Slowly, her gloved hands closed the book, and reached into the jacket to produce a cigar and lighter.

"You don't mind, do you?" she asked, in a tone that clearly indicated she didn't care either way.

Maxwell shook his head, smile plastered on his face. He watched as she took a long drag of the cigar, exhaling deeply.

"As it happens, Maxwell," she said, her voice clear and defined, "_I_ also have some information for _you_".

"Really?"

"Yes. Concerning the new addition to your organisation. Andra."

Maxwell's smile widened. He had known she would be jealous. He stayed quiet as she continued.

"We happened upon some information in the Hellsing archives that you could find very interesting."

His smile was tugged to her lips now, as she teased him. She leant down to the small briefcase she carried with her and clicked it open, producing a thick wad of papers with a Hellsing stamp on the front. She opened the file and selected a sheet of paper with a small black and white photo, pushing it towards him with her fingertips. The man in the picture looked relatively young - Maxwell guessed his late 20's - with short dark hair and defined, strong features. He narrowed his eyes as he read the name next to it: _David. _He skimmed across the information. His last name was unknown, age unknown, British - his lips pulled upwards in a grimace as one word jumped out at him: _vampire_.

"How is this of use to me?" he asked, annoyance saturating his voice. The woman's eyes gleamed.

"This vampire was employed by Hellsing in 1935," she said slowly. "He acted as one of our agents until the Second World War, wherein he worked with Alucard and Walter to destroy the Nazi invaders. However, he turned traitor, somehow breaking the bonds which held him to Hellsing, and slipped from our grasp. Alucard was the only one who could have tracked him down, but after the War, we were forced to lock him away. He was re-released in 1962, and David was found and killed."

"I don't need to know about your family's history", Maxwell growled, gritting his teeth. "Andra works for Iscariot. Why should I care about this?"

Integra stubbed her cigar out in the small ashtray on the table, watching the oranges and yellows of the lit end turn to grey ash.

"Andra is David's daughter".

There were a few heartbeats of silence, as a cool breeze rushed past them, sweeping their hair around their shoulders. Integra watched him closely, icy blue eyes unwavering.

Maxwell stared at her, then cleared his throat. "Even if she is-"

"-She still belongs to Hellsing," Integra cut in. "Her father turned traitor and was not legally released from his bindings. They are of the same blood and his bindings apply to her".

"This is insane!" Maxwell spluttered. "Andra has been with us for months! What proof do you have?"

Integra smiled and fished into her briefcase again for a small clear vial, filled with blood. "Alucard drank David's blood. Therefore, David exists in Alucard as a familiar. We have managed to extract some of his blood. I'm sure if you test Andra's, their DNA will match".

"And if I refuse?"

"I wonder what the Pope will say about this".

Maxwell's violet eyes hardened to amethyst as he stood.

"I will give you until tomorrow to make arrangements," Integra smirked, watching the retreating back of her rival. Overall, she thought, it had gone rather well.

***

Anderson sat in the jet, idly twirling a bayonet through his fingers, his mind wandering. He jumped as a loud bang came from outside, and Maxwell stormed into the plane, hair out of place and teeth bared.

"Maxwell? Are you-"

"No I am not bloody alright!" he yelled, throwing his briefcase into the seat next to his henchman. He half growled Italian curses under his breath before enlightening Anderson.

"You know what that bitch has done? She's uncovered some ridiculous backstory that ties the girl to Hellsing!"

Anderson stiffened. "What girl?" he said carefully.

"Andra!" Maxwell bellowed. "Why didn't we put her under scrutiny? Why has Integra of all people got this?"

He continued fuming and ranting as Anderson sat stunned, vaguely catching some snippets of shouted felt something build up in his chest - fear? He closed his eyes as he prepared himself for what was coming.

Maxwell stopped to catch his breath, rubbing his temples.

"Anderson," he said, fixing him with a cold stare, "I want you to kill Andra."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for everyone's continued support! I hope you all like this chapter :) Be sure to review! Also, I was going to have a backstory for Anderson, but since I changed the plot I bit I'm not sure I can fit it in nicely without completely over complicating the plot, although it will hopefully be quite complicated anyway. Thanks again! :D**


	13. The Righteous Perish

**Chapter 13 - The Righteous Perish**

Alucard grinned maliciously, flicking his long tongue across his sharp teeth. He could almost _taste_ the tension and trepidation that would surely be emerging over the next few days. His Master had set things in motion - Andra would be soon bound to Hellsing, as her bloodline demanded. His eyes gleamed. Maybe Integra would allow him to keep her as a fledgling - he was intrigued as to what would become of her if he bit her. She surely would be an interesting plaything. He had been disappointed when she had not been present at the museum - he was quite aware of the fear he inspired within her.

Something squirmed uncomfortably within him, but he quashed it without a second thought. The presence of David was becoming fainter and weaker, maybe as a result of his daughter falling into Alucard's hands. Alucard smiled wickedly, closing his eyes in bliss. He couldn't wait for the coming problems. Integra, being the intelligent woman she was, had predicted Maxwell's next move - to kill Andra. And Alucard had been working on hiding his scent.

***

Andra furrowed her brows in confusion. Anderson had returned from the meeting with Hellsing in the evening, but she had seen nothing of him. She wondered if Alucard had accompanied Integra to the meeting, and if anything had kicked off as a result, but was fairly sure Alex would have told her about it. She made a small noise of annoyance, paused, and laughed quietly at herself. He was most likely tired from the jet trips, and she was blowing things out of proportion.

She was more concerned with another matter at hand. She'd been thinking about her father recently, and the picture of Anderson in her mind. She'd concluded that her father had given her this, as he had given her the image of the crescent moon so long ago, and wondered if the two were connected. She realised then how little she knew of Alex. How old was he? Did a regenerator age? And finally, most importantly: _Did he know my father?_

***

Anderson sat on his bed in his darkened room, staring out at the dark night sky from his little balcony. Only days ago, he had been confident that he would be willing to give up anything for Andra. But now he was faced with the reality of loss, he found himself uncertain, disorientated. Truly, he did not believe he could bring her to harm. Even a hardened Paladin like himself could not abandon emotion, and he loved her, no matter how hard he attempted to convince himself otherwise. So, accepting this, he had turned his thoughts to abandoning the church, but he did not think he would be able to do this either. He became angry with himself, and with the bonds that tied him, but mostly with his own cowardice. He was too afraid to abandon his religion, and too grieved to consider hurting Andra, and he found, for the first time since admitting his feelings toward her to himself, that he regretted their relationship.

He struggled with himself for hours. Not so long ago, life had been simple, happy, sometimes a little dull between missions, but easy going. Since Andra had joined them, yes, he'd had good experiences, but she'd brought so many problems with her…

He found himself wondering if she was really worth the trouble, then, horrified at himself, dismissed the thought quickly. She had made him happy, that he could not deny, despite everything else. And she had awakened emotions within him he had thought he would never feel. But despite this, the truth remained that she has half-monster, and that when it came down to it, she was an enemy of the church.

He stood up quickly. Enough thinking. No conclusions arose. He took a deep breath. He was a Paladin of the Church, a Servant of God, a Disciple of Justice. He would do his duty.

***

The next morning, Andra dressed quickly, burning to ask Alex about her father. Somehow, since yesterday, she'd managed to convince herself that the two were connected. She took a deep breath as she ran through the questions in her mind, when she was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Andra?" The door opened, revealing the messy blonde head of Heinkel. "Maxwell says you have a mission with Father Anderson, immediately".

"Great," Andra replied with a grin. Heinkel mirrored her expression. They both knew Andra needed to burn off some energy - she hadn't had a mission since they'd run into Alucard. _Plus, _Andra thought sneakily, _i'll be alone with Alex. _It was the perfect opportunity to ask him about her father.

Heinkel accompanied Andra to the courtyard, where Anderson was waiting. Andra frowned as she set eyes on him. He looked pale, and tired, and his shoulders were drooping heavily. He smiled when he saw her, but it was not the warm, friendly smile she knew and loved - this smile did not quite reach his eyes. Heinkel waved goodbye to them, and Andra barely noticed.

"What's wrong?" She asked, as soon as Heinkel was out of earshot. Again, that false smile graced his lips.

"Nothing," he replied, holding an arm out to her, beckoning her to him.

She warily walked towards him, her eyes scanning his face for some hidden emotion, before reaching out with her supernatural abilities. Her mind still hadn't fully recovered from the battering it had received, but Alex had always been relatively easy to read. She concentrated, and found doubt, and sadness, and weariness. He looked down at her and frowned as she opened her mouth to ask him what was the matter. She closed it quickly as he made an irritated grumble, and pulled her gently to his chest, ready to leave.

"Where are we going?" She asked, as scripture began to fall around them, glowing faintly.

He hesitated, and feeling the slight tensing of his body, she looked up to his face. Before the papers filled her vision, she caught his expression - clouded and pained.

And suddenly she was filled with fear.

The brightness faded, and cold air brushed her face. The arms that were once protective and gentle now pushed her violently away from Anderson's warm chest, sending her stumbling backwards. Her breath quickened as she realised that something was very, very wrong. She stared at Anderson. He stood straight, a huge figure in the gloom of the shadowy woods they occupied. Spindly trees surrounded them, blocking out the cold sunlight from above, but for a few dapples of dim light on the ground. There was no sound - no birds, no scuttling of woodland creatures. The air was chill and dry, the atmosphere tense and frightening.

A soft ringing sound broke the silence, and Andra found herself hypnotised by the two long, slim blades that materialised from Anderson's cassock, shining dimly in the dark. She stared at the polished silver, watching the light run down the blade, and she knew the bayonets were meant to taste her flesh. Her dark eyes flicked to Anderson's emerald orbs, but they were cold and distant. The twinkle she had become so accustomed to had been replaced with a hardness she remembered from the first day she had laid eyes on him, in Badrick. They stared inhumanly at her, until he lowered his head a fraction, shadow highlighting his features.

"The righteous perish, an' no one ponders it in his heart…" he began, muttering darkly. Andra's eyes widened. What was going on?

"Devout men are taken away, an' no one understands tha' the righteous are taken away t' be spared from evil…"

Anderson raised his weapons, and took a step towards her, his shadowed features and size intimidating and fierce. Her heart pounded in her chest. She had listened to his quotations before, had watched his slow advance on the enemy countless times. But why turn his wrath on her? She racked her brains for a conclusion, her mind racing with fear and confusion. Was this some sort of test? A new training regime?

"Those who walk uprightly enter into peace…"

Andra barely dodged the blade that was hurled towards her, spinning quickly from the bayonet, feeling the air move beside her. She heard the weapon strike the bark of a tree behind her. This was no training regime.

"...they find rest as they lie in death".

A second blade whipped through the air, barely missing her again. She flipped away from it, staring in horror at Anderson as more blades appeared in his hands, resting between his fingers. He threw them with deadly accuracy. Andra threw herself away from the first three, then turned to shadow as the next two passed through her. She gasped as the silver stung her torso, wreathed in shadow. She rolled, picking herself back up gracefully, but Anderson was already in front of her. A flash of silver warned her of his attack and she leapt backwards, somersaulting through the air, landing in a low tree branch. A bayonet followed her, thudding into the branch to her side. Gritting her teeth, she turned to shadow and flew up the tree, as fast and stealthily as she could manage. She heard a ferocious growl beneath her, and the tree shook beneath her as something impacted heavily with it.

She crouched on a high branch, catching her breath, trying desperately to break free from the panic that saturated her thoughts. _It's practice, _she thought. _It's just practice, and you're going to lose this bout if you don't improve, fast._ She glanced down, but Anderson was nowhere to be seen. _Use your senses, _she told herself hurriedly, and opened her mind. When training, she'd sometimes been able to predetermine his moves…

Her eyes snapped open, and she flung herself from the branch, just as a cluster of bayonets slammed into the tree she'd just been leaning against. Andra fell, landing hard on the ground, her panic and fear overcoming her usual light-footedness. She heard a thud behind her, and scrambled up, only to be shoved down again by a boot on her back. She gasped as the air was forced from her lungs, and rolled over to see Anderson, bayonet raised high. Instinctively, she turned to shadow, and the blade passed through her, sinking into the ground. She flipped herself upwards, wishing she had a sword, and pulled out two knives - one from her belt, the other from her wrist guard.

She spun, to face him.

His shoulders were hunched, body coiled to spring, his two bayonets gleaming dangerously. She bent her knees slightly, readying herself for a blow.

"Alex…" she tried, but she was cut off as a bayonet sliced through the air where her neck had been, only moments before. She flung a knife towards him, but he dodged it easily, moving with deadly speed. She grimaced, and rushed towards him, leaping over him at the last moment, like she had to Alucard months ago. Twisting in the air, she landed on his back, pressing her other knife to his throat, gripping his chin in one hand.

"Listen to-" One hand grabbed her forearm, hurling her over his head, sending her back slamming into the forest floor, and the knife flew from her grip. Then he was on top of her, his fingers curled tightly around her throat, his other arm held high, a bayonet clenched in his fist. She clutched the hand that blocked her air, choking, her gaze fixed on the deadly point of his weapon. Then she felt something that she thought had abandoned her long ago.

Surrender. Submission. She stopped struggling. She didn't even try to turn to shadow, or read his emotions. She looked at Anderson, and willed him to kill her, to release her from her existence. His emerald eyes hardened, and the fist around the bayonet flexed. She noticed the small movement and let herself relax. If she was going to die, then it would be by his hands.

"Tell me why," she whispered hoarsely.

Again, the flexing of the fist, the tensing of muscles. She felt him gather energy for the fatal strike. He bared his teeth, his expression unreadable. Not the fanatic grin of Paladin Anderson - for that she was grateful. A look that was filled with rage and torment.

She curled her hands around his wrist that gripped her neck, and watched, as if in slow motion, as the blade came hurtling down.

***

Integra sighed, breathing out a cloud of cigar smoke. The mercenaries she had hired seemed capable, if a little confused, and she was confident that they would soon become good soldiers, despite their lack of morals. Taking another long drag of her cigar, she propped her feet up on her polished desk uncharacteristically.

"What?" she drawled, looking nowhere in particular.

A chuckle sounded around her, and black shadow phased from the wall opposite her, materialising into the form of her servant, tall and red-clad. He strode gracefully towards her, moving behind her chair, and rested cold, gloved hands on her shoulders.

"I think it's time I checked up on our fledgling," he crooned, gently massaging her shoulders. Integra attempted to ignore the feeling of relaxation the movement over her body inspired. She frowned and batted his hands away, shaking herself just a little, then turned to smile slyly at him.

"I think you're right".

His grin stretched from ear to ear, and he faded from the room, a dark laugh echoing as he left.

***

The blade sunk into the soft body, the suppleness bearing no resistance to the silver weapon, a faint _squelch_ accompanying it. Andra drew a breath, eyes widening, and Anderson lifted himself from her, abandoning the bayonet in it's place. Andra turned her face, and stared at the weapon standing firmly in the ground next to her head. her whole body quivered, shaking in terror. The bulk of Anderson was turned away from her, head down and fists clenched.

"Go," he half-whispered, half-growled.

Andra struggled up, her heart pounding in her ears, her limbs weak and trembling.

"What's going on?" she asked quietly, unable to keep the shakiness from her voice.

"I'm lettin' ye go." He snarled, turning quickly to glare at her. "Now go before I have t' cut ye down!"

The vehemence in his voice forced her to move, and she scrambled up, her muscles screaming in protest after the beating she'd been delivered. Her mind and body ached with anguish.

"What if I don't want to?" she asked, her voice slowly regaining it's strength.

"It's not an option." There was a note of grief in his voice this time.

"Alex -"

His eyes burned into her, blazing emerald with a ferocity she had never seen in him, his mouth contorted in a feral snarl.

"Andra. Leave."

Her breath caught in her throat, and she watched as his gaze refused to waver. She swallowed, and turned, and fled, weaving through the trees, half-expecting, half-hoping, to hear the pounding of heavy footfall behind her. Tears of confusion and terror and grief stung her eyes as she darted through the forest, gathering shadow around her as she ran, using it to propel her through the maze of woodland, and heal the strains in her body as she kept running.

She didn't know where she was running to. She broke free of the trees suddenly, finding herself in a field, and glanced behind her. No one followed. She looked forward again, to see another wooded area close in front, a town in the distance behind it. She raced off again, reaching the next forest, the only sound her footfall, her breathing, the pounding of her heart in her chest.

Then, a faint tickling in the back of her mind. She tried futilely to calm down, to tell herself everything was going to be alright, and stopped running, acknowledging the feeling, examining it.

She opened her tired, aching mind - and choked in horror as she recognised the scent.

* * *

**A/N: Argh, I am so sorry that this took so long to get out! I've had loads of work recently, busy busy. But I hope that this was worth the wait for you all. Thanks for sticking with it :) I'd love to hear what you think of this chapter, and any suggestions about what could happen next. Oh, and _please_ let me know if you think Andra is getting Mary-Sue-y! I really don't want her to be! :'( **


	14. Hellsing

**Chapter 14 - Hellsing.**

Andra's eyes widened in fear as that old scent she was becoming accustomed to bloomed in her mind, the perfumes of death and violence clouding her tired, grieving head. She knew she should start running hard and fast, but thoughts of Alex were pushing past her fear of Hellsing and Alucard. Her eyes swam as she felt despair crashing down on her, drowning out that terrifying scent that was now becoming stronger in the back of her mind.

Insipidly, her thoughts slowed and wandered into the darkest portions of her life. She remembered her father's eyes sparkling with red tears as he told Andra what had become of her mother. She remembered her father's own death, and his last thoughts warning her of Hellsing. She remembered the loneliness and the solitude she had experienced for thirty-seven long, slow years. And she remembered the past three months, and how Alex and Wolfe and Yumiko had helped her overcome that loneliness. But most of all, she remembered that first kiss she had shared with Alex, remembered his soft lips brushing hers, at contrast with his stubble skimming her cheek, and how that simple touch had set a fire burning in the pit of her stomach.

Andra closed her eyes and felt something wet fall down her cheek. Had that meant nothing to him? Why had he pushed her away? Why-

-Something slammed into her back, striking her to the floor heavily. Muscle memory took over her groggy mind and she rolled as she fell, bringing herself to her feet and turning to face her adversary in a fighting stance. Alucard stood before her, ominous in his long trench coat and tinted glasses.

Dimly, Andra knew that another fight was heading her way, but there was carelessness in her stance, hopelessness clouding her judgement. She felt as if her heart had been torn from her all over again. What was the point in fighting for her life if there was nothing waiting for her in victory? She'd be back where she'd always been, just wandering alone. The realisation hit her and her shoulders slumped in surrender, her knees feeling weak.

"I can't fight you", she said quietly, waiting to hear a gunshot and the rush of death at any moment.

"Who said I was here for a fight?" Alucard's baritone replied. "Although I admit it would spice things up a little."

Andra shook her head, unwilling to contemplate what this lack of combat meant. She almost wished he would just deal her death blow, to get things over with. Why had Alex pushed her away?

"I suppose your fight with Anderson has tired you."

Andra glanced up sharply. He was watching her then? He saw how Alex had tried to kill her? Had he been following her since he'd knocked her out the other day or had he turned up just for their fight? If he had...did he have something to do with this?

The thought that Alex may have had a reason for what he did stirred something in her. If Alucard had somehow made him act that way...

"What did you do?" She growled roughly, staring right into Alucard's blood-red eyes.

Alucard grinned, and she suddenly felt like she'd fallen for his bait.

"_I've_ done nothing. But I do know why your beloved Anderson tried to kill you. Sir Integra knows it even better. Would you like to meet her?" His grin widened as he held out a white-clad hand towards her, as if he was inviting her to dance.

Andra scowled at the hand he offered. So Hellsing had something to do with Alex's sudden change of heart? She greatly wanted to accept Alucard's offer and find out what had happened, but was wary. Her father's last words to her had been to keep away from Hellsing, and rightly so. This vampire before her was a true monster - a manic, bloodthirsty creature with unfathomable powers. She may be killed if she went with him...but why hadn't she been killed now? Maybe they wanted information on Anderson or Iscariot, or maybe Sir Integra just wanted to see her killed in person. And if she decided not to take Alucard's offer...

"Let me amend that. Not 'would you like to meet her'. 'You _will_ meet her", Alucard said with a smirk.

So whether she left with him or not she'd be killed. And she would like answers. She glared at Alucard as she walked towards him.

"I don't need my hand held", she said brusquely, swatting his hand away with her own. "Let's get this over with."

* * *

Anderson closed his eyes and let his head droop. What had he just done? Driven away the one person that had made him feel...something. He thought back to their fight and an image of Andra's terrified face bore into his mind. Guilt settled on his shoulders as he thought of her eyes, usually so beautifully dark and kind and determined, now widened with fear and the shock and hurt of betrayal, before closing in sad surrender, waiting for death at his hands.

He'd had no choice...he tried to lift the guilt but it was too heavy a burden. He _had_ had a choice. He knew he had, and he'd made the decision that left Andra alive, but broken and alone. Despair joined guilt as the magnitude of what he'd done cannoned into him. He had pushed her away and she would never come back. He would never see her dark eyes glint red like garnets again, never find out what was in the locket she always wore, never ask her properly about her past and comfort her if she cried. He touched his lips weakly. He'd never again feel her soft kiss on his lips. Never feel that powerful urge to bundle her up and protect her. Never feel that heat building in him when he thought of her, or looked at her, or touched her.

He let out a choked noise, a mixture of holding back tears and growling in anger at himself. He glanced in the direction she had started running when he'd roared at her to leave. Should he follow her? Or was it too late? She would be scared of him now, hurt and angry at his betrayal. Her ability to sense him would make sure he never saw her again.

_God, I've made a terrible mistake. _

He couldn't just abandon her. He needed her, he realised. She had made him happy. Happier than he ever was when slaughtering vampires. Happier than when he visited the orphanage. His chest ached suddenly, the place where his heart rested instantly feeling empty. What had he done?

His eyes searched the ground to find her faint footsteps, paced far out in her long, graceful stride as she had run from him. Abandoning his bayonet in the ground, he started running for her.

* * *

Andra's first thought was that she did not like the look of the Hellsing headquarters. She and Alucard had materialised at the bottom of a long gravel drive, a huge grey mansion standing at the top of it. She wrinkled her nose as she felt a stab of desolation. It had none of the beauty of the Iscariot headquarters, which had had all the architectural beauty of Italy and Rome. She doubted she would find any expertly carved wooden doors or similar here. It looked far more like a military base, with a helicopter resting on a portion of the mansion's huge roof and guards patrolling the outside of the building, marching in unison. She doubted also that any of the occupants would take a Friday afternoon off to visit an orphanage.

Alucard began to stride up the path and Andra followed him, her senses slowly regaining strength as she fought off the grief her mind wallowed in. She needed to be alert now, wary of attack, not thinking of Alex. She turned her mind inwards - fighting past the overpowering sense of Alucard - and scanned the area. There were a lot of humans here - more than she would have expected from a headquarters that reputedly employed creatures of the night. She focused harder and caught the scent of the young female vampire she'd briefly met in Badrick. Another scent lingered close by, and she recognised the strong character of Hellsing's commander - Sir Integra. Another scent also stood out - this one was an aged male, human, with an aura of violence and power dusting him. She braced herself to meet some intimidating characters...possibly intimidating adversaries.

As the mansion got closer, she saw that the building was quite beautiful close-up. Ornately carved windowsills and large wood and steel double doors greeted her. She frowned as the looked them over and decided they didn't quite match the grey stone of the rest of the building. Glancing to the right, her sharp eyes picked out chips in the stone, and some of the grey seemed lighter than the rest of it, as if the stone walls had been repaired recently.

She stopped examining the walls as Alucard swept one of the doors open silently, allowing light to gush through the entrance, revealing a grand staircase, decorated aristocratically with a red carpet and black candelabras that lined the steps. It was like something out of the gothic romances she'd read in Iscariot's library- she shoved the thought away as soon as she'd thought it, avoiding the grief associated with Alex.

Alucard led her up the staircase and to the left, striding down a stone corridor, around a left corner, up a few steps and to the right, where he reached a dark wooden door fitted with a brass door-knob. He glanced at her with an unnerving grin before twisting it sharply, throwing the door open and marching into the large room, his red trench coat billowing behind him dramatically.

"Sir Integra", he crooned as Andra slowly followed him in, suddenly aware that she had no weapons. She'd lost two earlier today in her fight -she shut off the line of thought. Her other three and her borrowed sword had been abandoned in the cottage where Alucard had knocked her into unconsciousness days ago. She really did need to keep better tabs on her arsenal...

"May I present to you, our little Hunter."

Andra's eyes flipped to the front of the room, where Sir Integra sat in a winged arm chair, arms folded in front of her, a cigar resting between her lips. Her eyes were hidden behind round glasses that reflected the light from an antique chandelier above them. Integra gazed at Andra, before removing the cigar from her lips with long, gloved fingers, tapping it gracefully so that ash fell into a little silver ash tray sitting on the polished wooden desk before her.

"Andra", she said. Her tone was firm and her voice strong. She sounded as if she were tasting the name on her tongue, calculating its worth. "We've had quite some trouble finding you."

Andra felt annoyance and hostility flare up in her chest. _They'd_ had trouble? As if she should feel sorry for them? She didn't even know why she was here - probably only to be killed or tortured for information - and they expected her to...what? Waltz through their doors smiling and bowing for death?

"I hope you didn't get too cosy in Section Thirteen," she continued, oblivious to Andra's rising temper. "After all, this is where you were meant to be, and where you will stay, of course."

Pure rage swelled inside Andra as a stab of pain pierced her at the mention of Iscariot. She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. Forgetting about Alucard's presence, she imagined hurling herself over that desk and tearing out that woman's pale hair with her bare hands. How _dare _she claim ownership on her! And how _dare_ she talk of Section Thirteen!

"I think it's time you learnt about your father, Andra." Sir Integra stood up, her hair cascading down to the small of her back.

"I know everything I need to about my father, thanks." Andra replied. Her voice shook a little from the anger she couldn't hide. "I know that he was a good person. I know that he both hated and feared Hellsing. I know that you murdered him. What else do I need to know?"

Sir Integra smiled a little at the vehemence in her voice. "Oh, I think you'll want to know this, Hunter." Alucard shifted silently to Integra's side as she moved out from behind her desk.

"You see, your father worked for us."

* * *

**A/N: Man, I am so sorry that I have taken so long to update this. For any old readers, welcome back and my sincerest apologies! Aside from work and starting uni, my life took a really odd turn when I was writing this and I found myself in Andra's position - involved with a religious man! Haha! Anyway, that threw up a few problems but it's all good now, a happy ending. For new readers - Hi! Hope you enjoy this story :) Anyway, I am back and I promise to finish this story. I aim to update once a week, maybe every two weeks. So stick with me and I won't f*ck off again :)**


	15. Author's Note Please Read!

Author's Note

Hi guys!

First of all I just want to say a huge thank you to anyone who's been reading the story so far. However, I have some bad news. I've been really busy lately and found some time today to sit down and write the next chapter for Shadows and Bayonets, and just nothing was coming at all. I think I may have lost my enthusiasm for this story - maybe it's witers block but I was reeeaaally struggling with this chapter, so now I don't know whether I'm going to continue it or not.

So, I want to know from you - do you think I should keep going and see how it goes, or would you like me to give you a low-down on what _would _ have happened? If you like I can post the quarter-chapter I wrote today to see what you all think.

If everyone could either leave a comment or private message me I'll be really grateful, just to see what the general consensus is on this!

Again, thanks to everyone for reading :)

Rose


End file.
